The Guinea Pig
by DonnysGirl87
Summary: AU 2012 TMNT. What if Baxter Stockman had acquired extra help long before he supposedly first encountered the turtles? What if someone else's tragedy was his gain to power and riches? And what if his 'experiment' discovered the truth of his origins? (will contain scenes of torture and possible non-con situations. Most chapters rated T two are rated M for very obvious reasons).
1. The Lab Assistant

**Chapter 1 The Lab Assistant**

 **The lab assistant sat hunched over the workbench, the magnifying lenses in his goggles flicked down as he tweaked the wires of the complicated circuit board he was working on. His father would be down soon and would want to know his progress. He double checked, then triple, then quadruple checked every connection and finally took a deep cleansing breath in and let it out slow.**

 **The assistant then pushed his goggles over the worn cloth he habitually kept tied about his brow to keep the sweat out of his eyes when he did close up work. He pushed away from the workstation and approached the shining robotic structure that dominated the centre of the underground lab. With deft fingers he removed a panel from the seemingly seamless construction and slotted the circuit board in place. With intense concentration he selected the correct connection points and wired the board in carefully with a handheld soldering iron tucked into his utility belt. He was just slipping the curved panel back into place when he heard the security locks slide open behind him.**

 **"Progress?" Asked a familiar querulous voice.**

 **"I just finished wiring in the last circuit board father."**

 **"Very good," the bi-spectacled man stood alongside his taller assistant and nodded approvingly.**

 **"I just need to run a couple diagnostic checks and it should be ready for you to take on a test run tonight."**

 **"Excellent GP, excellent. You followed my schematics exactly I trust?"**

 **The assistant known as GP suddenly faltered. "Well, ninety-two percent of it."**

 **"Nintey-two percent? What happened to the other seven then?"**

 **"Er, well," GP rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "When I was working through the manufacturing process I noticed a few um, errors and I-"**

 **"Errors? I don't make errors GP," his father glared up.**

 **"I meant oversights-"**

 **"Oversights?!"**

 **"Improvements!" GP blurted out desperately. "I tweaked it so it would run more efficiently for you father. I wanted to surprise you."**

 **Baxter Stockman regarded the youth dubiously, it wasn't the first time GP had tinkered with the final design of his many inventions. It was if he was being undermined and that was something he truly hated.**

 **"How many times have I told you to inform me immediately on any design changes you make to the projects I give you GP? I hate it when you take liberties like this."**

 **"I-I promise it won't happen again father," the boy stammered nervously, taking a step back.**

 **"It had better not," Stockman hissed. "Otherwise you'll force me to pull out the Shocker again."**

 **The youth's red brown eyes widened in alarm and he waved his fingerless gloved hands in front of him. "NO! Um, no, I-I learnt my lesson father. You-you won't have to do that."**

 **"Make sure that I don't GP. Get back to your room. I'll run the diagnostics myself."**

 **GP bowed his head shamefully. "Y-yes father," he turned on his heel and did what he was told.**

 **Baxter watched his assistant leave with a disapproving sneer. This was becoming a problem. The older the youth got the more 'inventive' he became. He knew GP wasn't improving his work to outshine him, it was just his nature. He did it automatically and most of the time without thinking. He had to admit as much as it infuriated him, his unusual assistant had perfected many of his inventions, amongst other things. GP was the reason he had become as successful as he was. Without him he shuddered to think where he would be at that moment in time. Regarded as a crackpot inventor and laughed at by society was more than a likely scenario.**

 **Stockman suppressed a shiver as he called up the activation programme on his lab computer. As long as he had his secret weapon, as long as he had his GP nobody could touch him and that was how he intended it to stay. 'To think,' he thought with a slick smile, 'I would of dissected him right after I found him until he started talking.'**

 **His long term experiment, his 'Guinea Pig' that he allowed to call him father, (the child did seem to possess strong emotional attachments); had no idea what he had done for him. As long as his assistant lived in ignorance under lock and key, things were not about to change. For that he was glad. He hated change.**

 **Tomorrow night he would take revenge on those who had once ridiculed him. This night though? He was going to have some fun!**

 **At the far side of the airy lab, listening to his father tap away at the computer in the background, GP paused outside a heavy metal door and pressed his three fingered hand against the security scanner set up beside it. After an affirming beep he looked up and held still for the camera above the door. Finally a deadbolt locking mechanism released and the door slid open. With a deep sigh and short glance over his shoulder, the lab assistant entered his room. Once inside the weighty barrier instantly re-locked. It could only be deactivated from the outside. Only his father could let him out and considering what had just transpired he doubted he would get out until late tomorrow morning.**

 **With a sigh GP pulled his goggles down about his neck and carefully untied the purple fabric from about his brow. Crossing his reasonably sized room, he approached the sink in the far corner. Reaching for a bar of soap he began to scrub the material carefully. He'd had the cloth since before he could remember, the same went for the goggles and he always took the very best care of them.**

 **GP couldn't really remember where he had come from. There was a dim, very faded memory of being alone in a cold wet place, lost in the dark and then? He was here. His father had found him and he had remained here in his lab, safe and secure. The only life he had ever known. Was he grateful? Of course he was. His father had given him practically everything he would ever need. There was only two things he ever really pined for. One to venture topside to see the world he dwelled beneath and two, more importantly, to have companionship. He was terribly curious and to put it quite simply lonely.**

 **When he was a lot younger he constantly vied for his father's attention, showing him gadgets and gizmos he had made just to get some praise and to be told that he had done a good job. But his father was busy, he was always busy and in response to this he got his son a pet, a white lab rat from one of the biology departments in his building. It seemed to do the trick, for a little while at least. GP seemed to be comforted by their presence for some strange reason. He had no idea why.**

 **GP's latest companion watched his friend from inside his tank with bright ruby eyes and began pawing at the glass. Hearing the scrabbling GP looked across to his work bench. He gave a gentle smile and hung the cloth on a rail by the sink. "I'm coming Darwin." He lifted the lid off the tank and Darwin instantly launched himself up and on to GP's arm where he swiftly climbed the youth's shoulder.**

 **"Missed me that much huh?" The boy chuckled as Darwin's whiskers tickled the side of his face. He reached into a pot by the tank and passed a treat to the plump rat who grabbed at it eagerly and began to gnaw on it.**

 **"Oh, I knew it," GP grinned at Darwin. "It's cupboard love! You only like me for the food I give you!" He giggled.**

 **Darwin appeared to pause and scrutinise GP for moment, snuffling his whiskered nose under the lab assistant's chin. More than anyone GP knew it couldn't be affection, his logical mind told him that but his inner child wanted him the believe just that. He dearly loved Darwin, as he had his predecessors. First there had been Curie named after Marie Curie of course and the second, another female he had called Herschel after a Caroline Herschel a British astronomer from the 1700s. Darwin was the first male rat he had owned, named after who else but Charles Darwin.**

 **A few moments later the rodent resumed nibbling his biscuit and GP slipped into the chair at his workbench sadly reflecting at how short a lifespan his ratty companions had had. Only three to four years at the most and it broke his heart every time. Surely his father understood that he couldn't keep giving his adopted son pet rats to replace the need for genuine contact with a fellow being of equal intellect?**

 **GP sighed. His father knew but it wasn't about to happen. His current 'condition' made sure of that. He was the only one of his kind, a creature with human mannerisms and attributes. If any normal person other than his father saw him they would undeniably freak out and shriek in terror. A five foot eight humanoid talking turtle? Yes, undoubtedly that would be the reaction he would receive. That was why he wasn't allowed above ground, that was why his father kept him safe under lock and key down here in his secret lab. This was his life and it wasn't about to change.**

 **** **So GP worked diligently hoping to gain his father's approval and hoping, just hoping that one day he would change his mind.**


	2. The Rat

**Chapter 2 The Rat**

 _13 years ago..._

Splinter's keen ears twitched and swivelled as he let his senses multitask as he searched the recycling centre for anything salvageable for his growing family. They were rummaging alongside him, copying what he did which made the father proud. They were learning, his four adopted sons. However he hadn't wanted to bring them with him but at two years old he couldn't leave them alone either, not yet at least.

All his unusual little turtle sons seemed to be developing their own unique personalities too. Leonardo, the eldest was serious and eager to please, Michelangelo, the youngest was happy and joyful and full of wonder and Raphael, who was strong willed, easily frustrated and prone to tantrums. That then left his second youngest, Donatello. He differed from his brothers but not just in physicality. Even at this tender age it was very clear that Donatello was a gifted child. Only two years old but he spoke in sentences of a five year old. It was nothing short of startling.

What felt like the first time in a long time, Splinter had someone to talk to, to engage with and he treasured every moment of it. The father smiled without even realising as he remembered the new books he had recovered to read with Donatello, having exhausted his own collection surprisingly quick. The child didn't seem to care what they were about either. He would just sit in his father's lap and scrutinise the words that Splinter was reading. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that his son was learning how to read.

"Chichi?" a small hand suddenly tugged at his sleeve and snapped from his thoughts Splinter glanced down.

"Yes Donatello?"

The toddler held up the battered remnants of what was obviously an old school book. The tall rat raised his eyebrows and smiled warmly as he took the proffered book from his son. "Physics?" He placed a hand atop the child's head.

"Read to me now?" Donatello said hopefully.

A soft laugh bubbled up Splinter's throat. "Not right now kodomo. When we get home, I promise."

"You promise?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, when we get home I promise to read this book to you."

The little one quickly processed this information and looked back up. "Can we go home now?" A prominent gap quite obvious between the toddler's developing front teeth showed as he smiled.

Splinter chuckled warmly. "Soon Donatello, very soon." He then pointed to some up ended boxes full of mixed fabrics and clothing. "Why don't you find something else to take home with you kodomo?"

Glancing at the boxes in question Donatello nodded enthusiastically. "Yes chichi."

Watching as the toddler started to dig through another box Splinter felt his smile broaden but the idyllic moment was rudely interrupted no less than a minute later when a yelp and a sudden cry broke the peace. The father glanced across as he saw his second eldest try to snatch something from his youngest's hands.

"Raphael!" The rat snapped. "Yame! No!"

A pair of defiant green eyes stared up at him in an unmistakable challenge. Splinter frowned back. "Let it go, let you brother have it."

Raphael, ever the little challenger and the only one who truly tested his parent's patience to its limits, pulled the red cloth again and succeeded in tearing it from his little brother's grasp.

Michelangelo squealed his upset as his find was lost, great glassy tears springing to his wide pale eyes. Splinter swore under his breath. Aside from Donatello it was so very difficult to get several two year olds to understand him. He did try but at times the once man was at a complete loss. How did you discipline a two year old? He had no experience with toddlers, babies yes, defiant little toddlers? No. Not for the first time he wished Tang Shen was still with him. She would have known what to do. An unexpected lump filled Splinter's throat and he valiantly swallowed it back down before it got the better of him.

With Michelangelo whimpering and very near to bursting into tears and an obstinate Raphael staring him down, the father had no idea what to attend to next. His amber brown eyes flicked between them, debating whether to pick Michelangelo up to hush him or take the stolen cloth from Raphael and prepare himself for the inevitable tantrum. As he agonised a soft voice met his ears.

"Mike-angelo?"

Splinter watched with a combination of utmost surprise and a burgeoning sense of pride as Donatello approached his younger brother and offered him his newest find. Michelangelo's sniffling suddenly stopped as he took a cuddly teddy bear from his sibling's hands, his light blue eyes sparkling in wonder. Immediately he squished the plushie to his plastron whereupon it subsequently squeaked. The tot started, squeezed the teddy again and a gleeful giggle burst from his breast. The squeaking continued and Donatello was soon giggling too.

Splinter tore himself away from the sweet scene and turned back to Raphael. The toddler hugged the red fabric to his plastron defensively.

"Raphael," the tall rat put his hand out to the tot as he crouched down. "We do not snatch and we do not take things away that do not belong to us."

"No."

"Raphael," Splinter said in a sterner tone of voice. "Give chichi the cloth now."

"No!"

"Raphael!"

The belligerent little toddler's bottom lip stuck out as it wobbled uncertainly.

"Cloth, now!"

It took a moment but Raphael's arm came out and held out his stolen prize to his father. Splinter took it back and tucked it into the pocket of his robe. "That is better, good boy Raphael," the tot still didn't look happy at having to relinquish the red stretch of fabric but at least he wasn't screaming up a storm this time. Inwardly Splinter heaved a great sigh of relief. The last thing he needed right now was a tantrum.

He finally turned back to find Michelangelo now happily digging through another box with the teddy tucked firmly under one arm. Donatello had also resumed searching. The father smiled fondly.

"Donatello, come here me son."

The slight toddler looked up and quickly tottered across to Splinter. The rat crouched down to the child's level.

"Donatello, why did you give Michelangelo the teddy bear?"

Donatello glanced over his shoulder back at his little brother. He finally looked up. "Mike-angelo doesn't look right sad chichi, I din't want him to cry."

Splinter felt a smile of pride spread across his face. He laid a hand on the child's head. "You are a very thoughtful and caring soul my son. You've helped chichi out more than you know."

For a moment the child looked confused, causing the tall rat to chuckle warmly. "Here Donatello, I have something for you."

Donatello was suddenly grinning from ear to ear as his father pulled something from the bag slung across his shoulders.

"Here my son."

The child glanced down and scrutinized the length of cloth in his chubby hands.

"Do you know what colour that is Donatello?"

"Purple!" the tot beamed back.

"Well done," Splinter commended. "It is a special colour to, do you know why?" Donatello shook his head. "It is special because purple can only exist when the colours red and blue combine together."

The child giggled as Splinter took the fabric and tied it loosely about his neck. "I am going to make masks for you and your brothers but for now, I think this will suffice. What do you think Donatello?"

"Yes! Thank you chichi!"

"You are very welcome my son."

Little Donatello admired the ends of the fabric, still smiling as Michelangelo approached him. "Don-?" was the best the little freckled turtle could manage at pronouncing his brother's name.

Donatello looked up as his little brother held up a rather fascinating object. "Look!" Michelangelo beamed quite proudly. Though not knowing what he had but knowing that his sibling would like it, the toddler held it out to him. "For you."

Donatello received the gift with a smile of his own. "Thank you," he turned it over in his hands, brushing a thumb over the clear glass of each of the lenses. He was a little unsure of its purpose but he raised it to his eyes and looked through them at his little brother. He giggled as the lenses made Michelangelo grow bigger.

In turn Michelangelo giggled back and pointed. "Big eyes!"

For a moment Donatello frowned and lowered the lenses. He examined them closely and then held them up to his brother's eyes. The smile returned and the pair giggled again. "They do make your eyes go big!"

A sudden noise then sounded a short distance behind them and Splinter's keen ears flicked back suddenly. It was time to leave. "Come little ones," he beckoned. "Time to go home."

Donatello and Michelangelo looked somewhat disappointed but Leonardo scampered obediently over. Raphael stayed where he was. The father ushered them toward the wide water outlet pipe that he'd used to gain access to the yard. Another sound, a crash of falling metal debris had all his sons start and crowd closer about him.

"Chichi?" Donatello pulled at his robed arm worried. "What is-"

"I don't know Donatello but it is time to leave now," Splinter scooped Michelangelo and Donatello off the ground and nudged Leonardo and Raphael before him. They were the ones far more capable of running if the need came around, however as Leonardo did as he was told Raphael did not. His chin was tucked into his neck, his legs stiff as he obviously still sulked over the red cloth that had been taken from him. Splinter sighed impatiently. He didn't have time for this.

"Raphael, take your brother's hand and let us go now."

The toddler shook his head. Even as Leonardo reached out for his dangling hand the stubborn tot snatched it away.

Splinter shifted the weight of his youngest sons and tried not to loose his temper. "Raphael, we have to go, now!"

Green eyes glittered with angry tears and Raphael shook his head. "NO!"

"Chikusho," Splinter muttered under his breath. Not now. He didn't need a tantrum now. Another toppling of recycling sounded even nearer and the father, heart starting to pound put Donatello down and grabbed Raphael and hauled the stocky child up. There was no time for arguments, they had to get out of here now. Surprisingly the boy didn't fight him and pressed his face into his shoulder.

Splinter looked back down. "Donatello hold on to Leonardo's hand, okay? Don't let go of it, understand?"

Donatello nodded. "Yes chichi."

"Good boy. Leonardo, don't let go of you brother's hand either, yes?"

Leonardo nodded. "Yes," he answered immediately.

"Let us go then," with that the father lead them all into the tunnel and into the shadows.

XXXXXXX

 **Hope you enjoyed this next instalment of _The Guinea Pig_ dear readers! Took me a while to write but I had fun doing it, you can't beat sweet little turtle tots and a bit of fluffiness! Chapter 3 is now giving me grief but I promise it will be worth the wait! Thank you for reading and taking interest in my stories :D**


	3. The Brothers

Here's Chapter 3 sooner than I expected to finish! Anyway, just so's my readers know there is a part scene lifted from the episode _'I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman'_ I'm hoping it reads well, by this point I'm sure people will guess the timeline that I am now travelling along in this AU. If anything confuses you just let me know :) Enjoy :D

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 3 The Brothers**

 _Present Day..._

Splinter woke with a start, his heart fluttering in his chest just as hushed voices filtered in from the main living area. Initially he ignored it, knowing instantly that it was his sons defying him, creeping in after they had snuck out him having grounded them several days before for skateboarding in the lair. He would deal with them in due time. The memory had spiked vividly in his mind this time and it always caused a lump to rise in his throat. Why they had come back to haunt him now Splinter didn't know. He could still see that eager young face staring up at him holding out that book. The mutant rat shut his eyes and shook his head it wouldn't do to dwell on such sad thoughts. He had lost enough in his life and to focus on more recent losses was not going to help at all.

The whispers continued and a slight smile creased his mouth. He still had a family, that was the most important part. Splinter released a sigh and went to confront his sons about their whereabouts.

 **XXXX**

Leo desperately tried to hush everyone as they re-entered the layer scraped and bruised and rather worse for wear. It had not been plan when they had snuck out, well, when the others had snuck out forcing him to follow because he really didn't know what else to do. Mikey was completely hyped up and Raph just wouldn't listen which wasn't anything new.

They weren't looking for trouble, truly they weren't, skateboards on their back they were just looking to have some fun but as it normally happened with their nightly excursions something out of the ordinary was always bound to happen. They had found the courtyard of an office building that seemed perfect place grind when a huge hulking metal robot emerged from an alleyway and started tearing up the front of the building to gain access.

Of course their response was only to be expected. The machine had to be stopped. They all jumped in only to find out seconds later that there was man inside the metal body. From the sound of his projected voice he seemed particularly shocked to see them which was understandable and uttered the puzzling words, _"Three more?"_ before engaging them in battle.

Leo and his brothers gave as good as they got but in the end it was clear they were no match for such a foe. It was unlike anything they had fought before and to tell the truth they had their shells handed to them. Advanced technology, startling weaponry, an obvious inbuilt defense system and stunning dexterity, the robot had to have been built by an absolute genius.

Admitting defeat Leo called a retreat and the trio managed to escape down a nearby manhole cover before they sustained serious injuries.

Now they were home, the young leader quickly checked they were all there together, one, him. Two, Raph. Three, Mikey. Four- wait! Why was he constantly doing that? There was three of them just as there always was and always would be. He had to be thinking about April. _Y es_ , he thought, nerves still on edge about waking Splinter, _I was counting April again_.  You were doing that long before you encountered April though, weren't you?  A voice whispered in his mind. Leo frantically shook his head. Now wasn't the time for this! They had to get to their rooms before-

The lights suddenly snapped on.

"Ah! Sensei!" he blurted out in a half panic.

"And where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Raph answered half a second later.

"How did you get so hurt?"

"Oh tha! Well um, we were er-" Leo fumbled desperately.

"Hit, by a-"

"Bus?" Mikey finished.

"Hit by a bus?!" he could hear Raph snap back at Mikey.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? Meteor, cow? Flying building?"

The pair glared at each other as Master Splinter struck his cane against the ground, silencing the two's argument instantly. "Enough! Tell me exactly what happened."

 **XXXX**

Once the story had been told Splinter frowned tapping a finger faintly against the top of his staff. "And you are sure that there was a man inside this 'robot'?"

"Absolutely sensei," Leonardo answered immediately. "It was a man's voice on a speaker."

"And, and it had like a tinted visor thing where its face should had been," Michelangelo added.

"Hmmm," Splinter ran his fingers down his beard thoughtfully. "Anything of this destructive capability is a threat to anyone who comes into contact with it, especially if driven by a man. You must find out who is behind this my sons and stop them before they do harm to anyone else," he said.

"Hai sensei," Leonardo bowed his head.

"Does this mean we're um, off the hook?" Michelangelo ventured tentatively.

Splinter noted how the brothers eyed each other hopefully and couldn't help but smile inwardly. Still they had crept out with his permission and he couldn't let that lie but now there were more important things to see too. "For now," he listened to the boys happy murmurs. "But it is not yet how do you say, 'off the cards?'"

His sons demeanors deflated and after a quick thought added, "But I will reconsider the punishment."

"Hai sensei," the trio chimed in unison.

As they got up to leave Splinter called out to his eldest as a secondary thought came to him. "Leonardo, get April to help you. She may have knowledge to find out who built that machine and where it came from."

"Hai sensei," Leonardo tipped his head respectfully and followed his brothers out of the dojo.

The father sighed as he watched his sons leave. It always worried him whenever they left the lair especially in recent days when when painful memories from his past started to invade his dreams again. They could take care of themselves, this he knew instinctively. He had trained them well so far but they were still essentially children, his children and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. He couldn't bear the thought of the loss of another child.

A lump started to press in his throat as he reached for a scrap of purple cloth he kept neatly folded in a pocket of his kimono. He rubbed it with his fingers and felt tears prick faintly at his eyes. How could he have let this happen? As if he hadn't lost enough in his life already, the hand of fate decided to deliver him another awful blow. If he could turn back the clock, if could return to that place he would have carried all of his sons out of there, and no one, no one would have been left behind and all four of them would be alive.

"Oh Donatello my child," he whispered sorrowfully. "Please forgive me," and he carefully replaced the precious fabric back in his kimono, brushing an escaping tear from his eye.


	4. The Mad Scientist

**Chapter 4 The Mad Scientist**

Even now as he looked upon the damage wrought upon the 'Pod' Stockman was still in disbelief of what he had seen the previous night. He had thought that GP was the only one but to be suddenly confronted by three more of the same creatures had his mind spinning. In the end he had overcome them only to have them escape his clutches as they all vanished into the shadows of an alleyway. Despite this however he had the strongest feeling that he hadn't seen the last of those freakish turtle mutants.

An alarm suddenly triggered from his watch and pulling back his sleeve he tapped the screen several times and pressed his thumb against the identity pad that flicked onto the screen. He wasn't going to let GP out for at another three hours but with the damage his invention had received, he needed all the help he could get to get it up and running again as soon as possible. He heard the door slide open from the other side of the lab.

"GP! Stop wasting your time and get out here now!"

As predicted GP was by his side in less than a minute, wearing that ridiculous purple bandana and the goggles that he had been carrying when he had found him. "Yes father, what is it that you nee-," his chestnut eyes fell upon the machine. "Holy cow! What happened to the Pod?!"

"It doesn't matter, I just ran into a little trouble. I need you to help me get it up and running for tomorrow night."

"A _little_ trouble?" GP said somewhat incredulously. "It looks like it's been through an industrial- paper shredder!"

"GP enough!" Stockman snapped impatiently. He didn't have time for this. "Just get started, I need a complete rundown of the damage now!"

GP stuttered into silence. "Yes father, I'm sorry."

With an annoyed shake of his head, Stockman watched as GP obediently capered over to the Pod and immediately began working on the task that he had given him. Anyway, even when the Pod was up and running again he still had a possible problem to deal with. Those turtles, despite only being armed with traditional weapons had certainly gave his machine a run for its money.

If there was only some way to get a upper hand on those creatures. If he could learn their physical structure he might be able to discover some weakness. Stockman's eyes drifted over to GP, as he used a pair of pliers to pull a star shaped piece of metal from a cracked seam in the Pod's armour. Hard to believe really, those mutants had been surprisingly strong. GP certainly had the potential to be the same if he ever got it into his mind. That was a chilling thought. He'd never really realised that he could be sitting on a ticking time bomb with his Guinea Pig. He knew GP held a lot of strength, what with hefting all the weighty equipment and materials he used to build his top secret inventions with. He would have to keep a closer eye on him now. If GP ever turned on him, well, he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to be prepared. He'd been thinking about upgrading the 'Shocker' for a while now, right?

It was then that the thought struck him. Idiot! Here he was wondering how he could keep GP in his place, when the answer to his original problem was literally staring him in the face. GP himself. He held all the answers he needed to know. All Stockman had to do was just ask right questions. He quickly formulated an idea and suddenly turned, typing furiously on his personal computer. Just a few things he had to organise first and then he could proceed with his plan 'Operation Exploration Turtle'. A quick glance over his shoulder and a sly smile slipped across his mouth. He knew keeping this mutant turtle alive was a good idea. He was practically untouchable and within the next few days once his examination was done, Stockman was positive, he would be unstoppable.

 **XXXX**

Innocently unaware of his father's plan, GP continued his examination of the Pod. If he didn't know any better he would say this damage had been caused by metal blades, like a sword of some description. There was also countless dents and puncture marks. Where exactly had his father taken the Pod on his test run? Well, it wasn't his place to question that. His father's business was his business. GP just did what he could to help his father in anyway he could. Still if he had known the Pod was going to end up this battered after its initial first outing he would have replaced the alloy shell with a much stronger and resistant metal. Maybe he could repair the gashes with a tougher material and give the whole thing a coat of that plastic metal sealant he'd been working on. It would definitely give it a more robust exterior.

As these various thoughts pinged through his mind in quick succession a strange looking object caught his eye jutting out of a ruptured seam. Taking up his pliers GP pulled the curious thing free and set it flat on his gloved hand. What exactly was this? Wait a minute, those martial arts films he occasionally managed to watch on the internet, they used these weapons. Throwing stars, no they had a proper name- shurikens! Wait shurikens? Why did the Pod have a shuriken embedded in it? Did his father somehow come face to face with a gang of ninjas? A disbelieving chuckle fell from his mouth. The thought was absolutely preposterous. Ninjas? In New York City? Yeah, sure.

The smile slowly faded though the longer he stared at the throwing star or more accurately the pattern engraved upon it. A symbolic Japanese lotus flower was it? A random image suddenly flashed up in the back of his mind like a half forgotten memory. There was something terribly familiar about that symbol, almost as if he knew it from somewhere but that was impossible wasn't it? He must have seen it on the web and forgotten all about it, like when he was much younger. Yes. That had to be answer and still for some reason he wasn't totally convinced.

Before he could ponder the conundrum further his father's voice sounded across the lab. "GP! I don't hear you working back there!"

GP gave a startled cry as he fumbled the shuriken and quickly tucked it into his utility belt. "Yes father! S-sorry father!" he called back as he climbed to his feet. "I got distracted. Won't happen again."

"It had better not GP," came the warning tone.

The mutant turtle winced. He'd better stay on his best behaviour, the last thing he needed was to get on his father's bad side again. "It won't," GP replied honestly. "I promise father," with that the youth carried on with his given task.

 **XXXX**

It was early evening when his father surprisingly called out to him to stop. "What's wrong father? I thought you wanted the Pod up and running as soon as," GP responded with a rather puzzled expression.

"It can wait till morning GP," Baxter replied. "I thought that maybe you'd like an early night and work on your own projects in your room."

"I can?" a small smile started to spill across the mutant's mouth.

"How about this, since you've been working so hard today why don't you take in some of the lab equipment to help you along. I know your own apparatus is quite limited."

"Really? No kidding? That- that would be brilliant father," GP bubbled enthusiastically.

"Absolutely, why don't you pick up what you need right now?"

"Thank you father!" downing tools GP rushed off.

GP stacked the materials and equipment he needed into a tote and headed back to his room. It was unusual for his father to be so generous, especially by granting him access to his own precious scientific instruments. Be that as it may, GP wasn't one to look a gifthorse in the mouth. He was going to seize this opportunity with both hands.

 **XXXX**

With his evening rations quickly demolished, the remains on a plate beside him, GP turned back to his work. He wanted to perfect that clear plastic metal sealant so he could manufacture more to cover the Pod and make it impervious to blade strikes and penetration. He was measuring out the chemical compounds that he needed when a wave of tiredness swept over him all of a sudden. The turtle laid down the pipette and rubbed the heel of his palm across his weary eyes.

"Man, I didn't think I was this exhausted," he murmured to himself, as Darwin watched from his tank nearby. A fuzziness then started to fill his head and he suddenly found it incredibly hard to think. "I-I need t-to lie down-," GP staggered backwards his shell clumping sharply against his desk on the opposite side of the room. "Dar-Darwin, wha-what's wrong wi-with me?" the strength slipped out of his muscles as he stared at his ratty companion with heavily drooping eyelids. His hand reached out to the tank and the tall mutant overbalanced and toppled to the floor. The last thing he saw as his eyes fluttered shut was the shuriken he'd knocked to ground when he'd fell into his desk. Then everything went black.

 **XXXX**

Seconds later the door to GP's room slid open and Stockman stood over his unconscious Guinea Pig wearing a sinister smile. "Okay," he murmured rubbing his hands together almost gleefully. "Operation Exploration Turtle is a go, let's see what makes you tick GP."

 **XXXX**

 **Oh dear! Things are starting to heat up now huh?**

 **And as always thank you all my readers for taking an interest in my stories :) It really make my day! :D**


	5. The Hunted

**((Curious as to how Baxter found GP? It's getting closer! Hold tight! XD ))**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 5 The Hunted

13 Years ago….

Baxter's heart hammered painfully in his chest as he finally came to a stop outside the recycling plant. Were they still after him? He couldn't be sure, he never looked back after the Butcher set his goons on him as he managed to escaped the warehouse. His chest heaved with exhaustion as he wondered how on earth he managed to get himself into such a dangerous mess. Expelled from university for 'unsafe practices' in his scientific projects and shunned by his family he was at a complete loss of what to do.

Baxter was angry. Angry at the world for not giving him or his unorthodox methods in science a chance. He'd been laughed at, bullied and abused for far too long and quite simply he had had enough. He needed funding but being turned down by every bank for a loan, it really only left him one option. Baxter turned to a loan shark, not realizing at the time he was the most notorious loan shark in the city. He wasn't called the 'Butcher' for nothing. If he'd known this from the beginning he would have steered clear but he was naive and to put it bluntly, desperate.

However he fell short of his 'pay back plan' and having no money to his name after investing it in a small warehouse and basic laboratory equipment Baxter was expected to pay back his debt in blood. His blood. He was lucky to get out of that building alive. Voices shouting suddenly alerted Baxter and his heart started hammering all over again. Without a second thought the young scientist hauled himself up the chain link fence and fell off the other side knocking over a stack of reclaimed timber planks.

"Here! He came down this way!"

Great. Baxter spun on his heel and plunged deeper into the recycling yard. He had to hide. Why was everything out to get him? It was if the whole world had conspired against him to make his life hard and miserable... and dangerous. Unless he could find a good hiding place his life was going to end in this stupid recycling plant, tonight. The sound of padding feet echoed closer and Baxter instantly took off down the nearest path.  
"Ya can run all ya like Stockman but ya can't hide!" one of Butcher's henchmen taunted.

It was all the encouragement Baxter needed to duck into the nearest cover. He'd inadvertently found the scrap metal section. He scuttled under some ragged sheet steel and held his breath. When his assailants' footsteps seemed to diminish, Baxter felt his whole body sag with relief. A rat suddenly scampered across his foot, with a squeal of alarm Baxter tried to jolt upright to kick the vermin away. His head smacked against the steel and he swore in pain. Smaller metal scraps slid off the top of the metal sheet and clanged to the ground in an awful chorus of noise entitled 'here I am!'

"Over here!"

Boots came hammering back in his direction and Baxter dived from his cover and headed to the textile section of the recycling yard right at the far end of the facility. There had to be another way out of this damn place!

Voice suddenly started to sound up ahead of him and Baxter juddered to a halt. Surely the henchmen hadn't gotten in front of him, had they? The words were indistinct but the tone was in no way hostile. Then the angry shouts drifted from behind him. Startled he spun about and jogged a cardboard box. A avalanche of clothing and the alike tumbled to the ground. His heart hammered in his chest and Baxter stumbled through the spill and continued on to the back of the facility. He just hoped there wasn't a dead end.

He rounded a corner at top speed having weaved his way through the labyrinth of textiles to try to throw his pursuers off. A chain link fence reared up before him and he collapsed into the barrier unable to stop in time. "Urff!"

No. No! He would never get over the damned fence in time. He looked frantically either way and could've sobbed with joy when he saw the jagged hole in the fencing. Without hesitation Baxter slipped through and spotted the water outlet pipe. He could keep on running or he could hide in there and wait it out. A split second later he darted to the pipe and splashed into the dark coldness and hastily ventured as far as he dared. He turned a bend and stopped breathing heavily and absently rubbing the wetness about his eyes. He was safe.

Then he heard footsteps and in his panic he couldn't tell which way they were coming from. Splashing through the dirty water were they diminishing of getting closer? Baxter's breath shuddered in his breast as he felt the fearful tears return to his eyes. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! What had he ever done to deserve this? With a stifled sob Baxter plunged deeper into the sewer tunnels until he was hopelessly lost.


	6. The Violated

**Okay my dear readers. Sorry this took so long to write but I hope it will be worth the wait. This is the Mature rated chapter for a very obvious reason. I do hope you'll forgive me for what is about to happen. Things have to get worse before the get better, right?**  
 **xxxx**

Chapter 6 The Violated

 _Present Day..._  
GP groaned and brought a hand up to his head. What had he been doing last night to give him such a pounding headache? It was then that he realised that he was laying on his cot bed. He raised himself onto one arm and saw his gloves, brown jeans and belt discarded on the floor along with his purple cloth and magnifying goggles. At this GP frowned. He wasn't that careless. A place for everything and everything in its place. That was how he liked it.

He sat up, the sheets slipping down his shell and he began to feel the ache in his limbs and a soreness about his lower torso especially in his groinal regions, like he'd been punched in the gut or worse. Things hurt that shouldn't have hurt, private things. GP felt a hot flush rush to his cheeks and he quickly grabbed his clothing and hastily struggled to pull his jeans on, he felt vulnerable unclothed.

Wincing as he cinched his belt into place, GP took up his bandana and tied it about his brow and looped the goggles over the top of them. There, that was better but only it wasn't. Something had happened last night and he couldn't remember a thing. He didn't even recall getting into bed. There had to be something he could do to find out?

GP perched on the edge of his thin cot and gripped the mattress with his re-gloved hands, clenching and unclenching them as he thought. His eyes slipped up to look at the wall before him and his sights travelled up. A poorly concealed security camera stared down at the room and the idea struck him.

Not wasting any time, GP slid into his computer chair and flipped up the screen of his laptop. If he was careful and covered his tracks he could hack the security network and access the feed for the previous night. With any luck he could be in and out before his father called on him for the day.

Large blunt fingers tapped quickly and faultlessly across the keyboard from years of practice. He opened programmes, entered passwords and bypassed deliberate dead ends designed as an extra security measure. The screen he was looking for finally popped up and GP scrolled down the list of the numbered cameras, stopping when he found the one assigned to his room.

Clicking on it he entered into another list and scrolled down the time logs and tapped on the one that he needed. A picture of his room popped up and there he was working on his clear plastic metal sealant. GP watched with an ever increasing tension in his breast as he saw himself keel over quite dramatically. Yes, now he remembered. He recalled that but it didn't explain how he ended up in bed with his personal belongings strewn carelessly across the floor.

GP continued to watch as on the film the door to his room slid open and a familiar shadow spilt across the floor and over his unconscious body. Father? Then he heard him speak and a chill streaked horribly down GP's spine. He watched with mounting anxiety as his father pulled in a gurney and awkwardly heaved his body atop it and whisk him out of the room.

Panicking GP fast forwarded the recording, nervously watching the time stamp as hours whipped by and his room remained empty. Seven whole hours passed and suddenly the door to his room opened again. Hitting the playback icon he saw his father wheel him back in still unconscious and completely unclothed. He was rather unceremoniously dumped onto his cot and a sheet thrown over him. Then out came a box which was upended over the floor and out tumbled his belongings. After that his father left.

GP sat staring at the screen for a few moments feeling numb and violated. What had happened in that seven hour window? A horrible creeping suspicion began to rear in the back of his mind and he nipped on his bottom lip. He had to know.

GP closed the camera feed for his room and found the one for the main part of the lab. Pulling it up he saw his father bear him and the gurney to a cordoned off part of the lab and out of sight. The youth huffed in frustration and returned to the camera list. After several wrong guesses GP finally found the correct security feed and after only a few minutes he suddenly wished he hadn't.

The young mutant watched as the man that he called father removed his belongings and deposited them with little respect in a cardboard box. He then started to physically examine him from head to toe speaking into a dictaphone to log his findings. Then the examination became more evasive poking in his mouth and ears and even shining a light in his eyes to see how they reacted.

"Oh my god," GP whimpered. There was seven hours of this. He checked the time on his clock and fast forwarded the feed. It appeared that Stockman methodically worked his way down GP's body, fingers, arms, shell, joints, pulling and poking, prodding and pricking and it was all catalogued down on that wretched dictaphone. By now GP was biting on his bottom lip, tasting blood on his tongue and the faintest lump was starting to bloom in his throat.

Then he realised why everything was so sore below his waist. His quick reflexes caught the playback icon and GP's expressive eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief. To his horror his father prodded about his nether regions, feeling around and pushing trying to figure something out. A choked sob leapt up GP's throat and he clamped a hand to his mouth as the most intimate part of himself was teased out and revealed. GP absently drew an arm across his lap as he watched Stockman continue his rather thorough examination. He couldn't watch anymore of this. Tears spilling from his eyes, soft sobs reverberating through his chest the youth shutdown the feed.

GP could barely breathe as a few glistening tears tumbled from his eyes. Why? Why would his father do something like this?

From somewhere in the room an alarm went off and GP's heart leapt up his throat. Light sobs tugged at his breast as he realised it was the proximity alarm he'd set up in the lab to warn him whenever his father had arrived. He'd initially designed it as an innocent way to be one hundred percent ready for whenever he was called upon. Now though a streak of fear flushed through him. He had five minutes before he was summoned.

He had to cover his tracks, shut down the hacked camera security server. GP clumsily tapped away and suddenly from the corner of his eye caught sight of his room's camera. 'Crud!' he had to edit the feed from that damn camera otherwise his father would know he had hacked the entire network.

Panic setting in GP opened up the editing software and brought up the live feed from his room. Hiccuping back sobs and ceaselessly rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, GP cut, looped and reset the live feed.

One minute to go.

GP exited out of the programme completely.

30 seconds left.

He pulled up one of his personal project diagrams.

'Damn it! Calm down! Stop crying or he'll know you've been up to something!'

GP took a couple of breaths, rubbed his thumb and forefinger across his stinging eyes one last time. The door to his room activated and his father stepped over the threshold.

"GP!" uncharacteristically cheerful. "Did you get much done last night?"

'You know I didn't!' his mind spat. "Not as much as I would have liked father," he answered as levelly as he could. He swung about in his chair to face him. "I was rather tired actually," GP gave a slight smile but inside he was screaming blue murder.

"What a shame, I am sorry GP."

'No you're not.'

"Thank you father."

Stockman turned about pleasantries over. "You can pick up where you left off yesterday GP. I would like the Pod up and running by this evening."

"I will do my very best father."

'After I alter one or two things on your precious invention.'

GP valiantly kept his mask in place as his father strode out of sight and his face fell. When his father took out the Pod that night (as GP was almost certain that he would), he was going to make damn sure that Stockman was going to take him topside too, whether he wanted to or not.

 **XXXX**

Hours passed and GP worked non-stop repairing the Pod and as he had vowed to himself, deliberately changed several aspects to the machine. Two changes were done so subtly that it would be near to impossible to detect. The third was shameless obvious and would no doubt result in a punishment but this time GP didn't care. It was going to get him out of this damn facility. It would be worth it.

Since he never managed to finish his clear plastic metal sealant, GP left the Pod's surface as it was. At this point he simply didn't give a damn anymore.

If his father was that desperate to know more about his anatomy, more about him, he could have asked. It wasn't as if GP was clueless about his own body.

The young teen laid the last panel in place and firmly secured it. Satisfied GP then turned to the workbench nearby and traced a finger across the external console he had built. This was his ticket out of here.

The lab's main doors opened and Stockman strode in, full of his own self importance. "Progress report GP!" he barked.

GP slowly turned about to face his father and took a summoning breath. "I'm finished father."

Stockman blinked in surprise. "Finished? Already?"

"Yes father. You said you wanted it completed for this evening and that is exactly what I have done."

For a moment his father was skeptical.

"Charred circuit relays?"

"Replaced."

"Recalibrated the primary fuel intake valves?"

"Yes."

"Checked the synaptic interface?"

"Done."

Stockman folded his arms and stared GP up and down with a critical eye. "Impressive GP," he then spotted the external control panel that the teen partially blocked. "What's that GP? You know you are not permitted to work on personal projects in my lab," he frowned.

"This?" GP placed fingers lightly atop the device in question. "This is an external defence controller for the plasma shielding."

"An _external_ defence controller?"

"Yes father," the teen said innocently.

"Why isn't the defensive plasma shielding internal GP? What possessed you to remove the entire defence system out of the Pod?"

GP held his ground. "You wanted to Pod fixed by this evening father. This was the very best I could do in the time," he said levelly.

"Don't give me that GP! You've done it deliberately."

"I had to. There was no other way to fix it properly in the time scale."

"Then tell me this GP, if you made the defence system external who is supposed to operate it?"

The youngster knew Stockman already knew the answer but he replied anyway as coolly as he could. "Me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," GP had never been so defiant in his life. Even as he spoke he could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. He had now passed the point of no return and he had no idea what to expect.

What his father said next though completely surprised him. "Is this the way it has to be GP?"

"Yes father, it is."

A short silence followed. "Very well. You may accompany me to the surface. I just need to make a few 'adjustments' to my plan," he turned about to leave. "I'll leave you to your own devices GP. I have things to do. Be ready at 9PM sharp, no later."

"I will be father."

With that Baxter Stockman exited the lab.

A grin suddenly burst across his mouth. The mutant turtle teen span on his heel and activated the door to his room and hung off the doorframe to lean inside. "Darwin! DARWIN!" He shouted jubilantly. "I'm going outside! I'm going to see the city!"

From his tank the plump white rat sat up and twitched his whiskers inquisitively. What on earth had gotten into his owner? His actions seemed to say.

"I'm getting out of this place Darwin," GP smiled his distinctive gap toothed smile and he leant his head against the arm that gripped the doorframe. "I'm getting out."

 **XXXX**

 **Just want to thank the people that have been following this story so far. It makes me very happy that you are out there and enjoying what I have created. Thanking you all for your interest! :D**


	7. The Lost Child

**Okay second to last of the flashbacks :) Get ready for some conflicting emotions! *Ducks behind sofa* Please don't throw anything at me!**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 7 The Lost Child

 _13 years ago…._

Finally thinking he was safe Baxter slumped against a filthy wall and brought his hands to his face. How did it come to this? He would never be able to walk the streets above without one of the Butcher's informants spotting him and tipping off his whereabouts. He couldn't stay down here though. Not in this filth filled place. A wretched sob broke free.

Baxter was about to give himself over to his despair when he heard it. A small hiccup of a sob. It wasn't him. Was there a child lost down here? It was almost infantile but that was impossible. How did a baby get down here? His curiosity getting the better of him Baxter crept further down the tunnel and came to a bend. Cautiously he peered round and saw a small shadow down the furthest end of the tunnel. The crying continued, small and weak and definitely childlike. "Hello?" he called uncertainly to the little figure.

Almost immediately the child gasped in shock. Baxter splashed through the coldness and kept his voice quiet and reassuring. "Hey little fella," he began as he drew closer. "How did you get down he-," he stammered into silence. That was no child.

Wide almond shaped eyes of red brown, glistening with tears stared up at him. The ridge of a shell peered over his thin shoulders and the skin that was highlighted from the meagre light that slid through the grating above was olive green. This was a turtle. A little bipedal turtle.

Almost immediately the fact that this little creature was scared and upset flitted out his mind. Baxter was fascinated. How was this possible? A little mutant turtle monster. He could learn so much! Or just imagine how much he could make if just sold it to a laboratory? He bit his bottom lip seeing dollar signs dancing through the back of his mind. His money problems were almost certainly over.

Baxter was just about to grab the tiny creature and make off with it when something unexpected happened. It spoke.

"Do-do you know where my chichi is?" he asked in a wavering voice.

Baxter blinked in shock. He hadn't been expecting that. He could easily double that price tag. "Who's your chichi?" he asked uncertainly.

The slight turtle tot wrung his chubby hands together and looked up imploringly. "M-my daddy. Ca-can you help me find my daddy?"

Well, what did he do now? Was there really a bigger mutant turtle creature lurking about down here too? "What does your daddy look like?"

"Tall," the little one started. "A tall brown and white rat and he wears a dark red kimono."

A rat? In a kimono? That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Hav-have you seen him?" the turtle tot hiccuped.

'No, and I don't want to see him either.' "No, I haven't."

Tears welled even more prominently in the turtle child's eyes and he pressed the back of his oversized hand to his mouth. 'Oh no, please no. Don't cry. Please don't cry.'

The babe sniffled and looked mournfully down each tunnel either side of him. "Chichi always t-told me to st-stay where you are wha-when you're l-lost," he hiccuped again, a single tear spilling. "He-he said he would c-come find us," the toddler bit his bottom lip and though it seemed he was trying to hold the onslaught back he just couldn't. His chest heaved with sorrowful sobs. "I-I do-don't li-like it here!" he cried. "I-I wa-want to g-go home an-and read a b-book with chichi!"

'Okay now, don't panic. There's got to be something you can do.' Baxter had a sudden brainwave and in his best consoling voice he knelt down to the mutant toddler's level. "Hey there, I er, I have books. Maybe you could come home with me and read whilst I go look for your daddy. How, er how does that sound?"

Breaths still shuddered but the sobs quietened. He looked a little uncertain.

'You almost have him.' Baxter attempted his best lopsided smile. "You wouldn't have to stay here in the dark, the wet and cold. I'll let your daddy know where you are so he can come and pick you up."

The toddler sniffed, rubbing at soggy olive green cheek. "I-I guess that-that could be okay."

A three fingered hand reached up to him and for a moment Baxter wondered why and then he realised. The little turtle mutant wanted to hold his hand. Baxter felt himself blanch, he didn't really want to hold that small thing's hand. Who knew where it had been! But he had to gain the young creature's trust didn't he? Baxter sighed inwardly and tentatively took hold of the odd hand still damp with salty tears.

"What books?"

The sudden question startled him from his revulsion. He looked down puzzled. "Books?"

"What books do you have?"

"Oh, well," not many at the moment. "Erm, I have books on chemistry, physics, biology-"

"Physics?" The child's eyes suddenly glowed up at him. "Can you read that book to me?" he asked hopefully.

Baxter raised his eyebrows. "Sure, I suppose so."

"What other books?"

"Erm," Baxter fumbled, what was with this child? You wouldn't of thought only minutes before he'd been sobbing his heart out because he was lost. "Anatomy," he offered. "Mathematics-"

Again the little turtle interrupted him. "I like math-mitics," he smiled. "I like numbers," he added.

"You do?"

"Uh huh," he nodded with a smile. "I do sums with chichi."

Now Baxter was even more interested than before. "What kind of sums?" he asked carefully.

"All sorts."

"Nine times eight?" he suddenly asked.

"Seventy two," the toddler smiled. "Easy."

"Nine times twenty?"

"One hundred and eighty!" the boy liked this game it seemed. "Another!"

"Two hundred and sixty-four divided by twelve?"

"Er, twenty-two!"

'Okay how about a biggie?' "One thousand four hundred and twenty-eight times sixty-two divided by twenty-four?"

"Um," the child looked down at the floor, muttering under his breath. "Three thousand, six hundred and eighty-nine!" he giggled. "Right?"

"Er," Baxter pulled out his phone and tapped the numbers in the calculator app just to double check. His eyebrows raised even more. "Yes," he then had a secondary thought. "How old are you?"

"Two," a gap toothed smile beamed up at him.

Holy cow! This turtle boy was more than just gifted. He had the potential to be an absolute genius! He felt himself bristle with a twinge of envy, he was five before he could calculate sums like that. Any thoughts he once had about selling the mutant to the highest bidder filtered out of his mind in an instant. This he wanted to keep all to himself. The knowledge he could eventually tap from that brilliant little growing brain could be worth millions.

Subconsciously his hand tightened about the child's fingers. Nobody was going to get their hands on this small treasure. He had to keep him safe. He had to keep him secure. He had to keep him secret. His warehouse had a basement didn't it? It would do for now. This could be his personal long term experiment. 'Lets see how far you can get me,' he smiled inwardly.

"Do you have a name?"

The toddler nodded. "My name is Donatello."

Donatello? That was a bit of a mouthful.

"How about a nick name Donatello? One that's just between us? What do you think?" he smiled down.

Donatello nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

Baxter tapped a finger against his chin and the perfect name came to him. "How about Guinea Pig?"

"Guinea Pig?" Donatello said, canting his head with a confused expression.

"Let's shorten it to, let's say, GP? Do you like that?"

It only took a second. "Yes I do," he smiled back with a trusting expression.

Baxter shook his head, this was just too easy! "Follow me GP, let's find a way out of this filthy place."

With an eager nod the newly dubbed 'GP' trotted alongside his new guardian, little knowing in his young innocence where this dark path would eventually lead him.

 **XXXX**

 **Again thanking my readers for taking an interest in my story! You make me smile :D**


	8. The Girl

**Hey my dear readers, here is the next chapter of 'The Guinea Pig'! Now I want to say this now, something that I meant mention a lot earlier in this story. The Stockman in this story although visually is the same Stockman from the 2012 series, his character is more based on his 2003 counterpart (as mentioned by my good friend CaptainVegeta! XD ). I initially did this subconsciously. Just as CV mentions in her comment that the 2012 Baxter Stockman as pitiable, I totally agree. I've always seen him as a lot harder and arrogant, never knowing when to keep his mouth shut and treats everyone around him as intellectually inferior to himself. I've always preferred the 2003 version. I hope this has come across in my portrayal of him in this story. Anyway! Thanks for listening to my comment, onto the story! Enjoy the ride my dearies! XD**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 8 The Girl

 _Present day…._

When Stockman returned GP was ready and waiting in the lab. The scientist gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement and set a locked metal case on the workbench beside him. The teen paid little attention to it. His father was always bringing various things down to the lab to work on.

"I commend your punctuality GP."

"Thank you father."

GP noted that his father looked him up and down. He'd fitted a strap to the portable defence console and had also rigged a radio headset with a throat microphone so that he could communicate with Stockman if needed. He was feeling rather pleased with himself to be honest, so much so that a small smile tentatively tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I see you are well prepared for this little 'excursion' GP."

"That I am father."

"Weeeeell," Stockman drawled. "It would be extremely foolish of me not to be prepared too, wouldn't you say GP?"

Not seeing the oncoming trap GP nodded. "Absolutely father."

"Good," the mad scientist briefly clasped his thin hands together before turning to the metal briefcase. He spun the combination lock whilst GP watched with mounting curiosity. The lid was lifted and an unseen devious smile slipped across Stockman's mouth. He slowly turned about and held the object in his hands aloft for his assistant to see.

What the heck was that thing? GP frowned and looked at the curious object with a slightly canted head. It looked like a thick flexible silver necklace with neon pink lights spiralling through it. The fastener was a triangular moulding with a the same neon pink light shining from the centre of it. "D-do you mind me asking what that is father?" the mutant teenager asked uncertainly.

"With the greatest of pleasure GP," Stockman answered with an unnerving smile. "What you see before you is the new and greatly improved Shocker 2.0."

GP felt himself involuntarily blanch and his heart suddenly picked up unwanted speed as his chest instantly tensed. "Wh-what do you need that for father?" GP stammered quietly, already fearing the answer.

"You said it yourself GP, that it would be unwise for me not to be prepared and I want to be sure that you are kept as safe and secure as possible. What sort of father would I be if I neglected your safety? The city is a big and dangerous place GP. I don't want you getting lost."

"Bu-but why a Shocker collar?" GP uttered, his voice starting to waver.

"Why not?" Stockman stepped forward and held the collar up ready to clip it on.

As the dreaded device hovered nearer something snapped in GP. He didn't know where it come from but he knew all a shock collar was was a form of control. It wasn't designed for any form of safety, well not for the wearer of it at any rate. The Shocker 2.0 was about to touch his plastron when he lashed out and threw his large hands across himself. "NO!"

Stockman was thrown completely off his guard as GP smacked his arms and knocked the shock collar from his hands. He watched in dismay as GP scrambled for the device, he dived for his case and pulled out a small silver remote and flicked the screen several times and pressed his thumb to the glass.

GP held the hated object above his head and was about to dash it into the floor to try and smash it when an excruciating pain jolted through his system. The shock seemed to electrify his entire body and with a yell of pain he fell to all fours, the Shocker was thrown from his hands. Before he knew what had happened his father had taken advantage of his pain and slipped the collar about his neck with an understated but awful 'click'.

Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and a lump bloomed in his throat. His plans of escape had been scuppered before he could even begin. A soft sob plucked at his breast and a solitary tear escaped and tumbled down his cheek.

"The Shocker 2.0 has an adjustable strength setting and is electrified around the entire surface of the collar. What you just experienced was only at 50% of its full potential."

Good god. Another sob pulled his chest. By Darwin's beard, he was doomed.

GP roughly rubbed the spilling tears from his eyes as he finally raised his head and glared his father down.

"Don't try anything GP," Stockman said almost smugly. "One tap of the screen and I could paralyse you."

With a wretched sniff, he drew his hand across his mouth and snout. GP pulled himself to his feet. Every joint ached, his neck was stiff and his mouth was completely dry. His voice worked fine though. "Father, I know you've given me nearly everything I have needed but right now, I hate you."

Stockman merely sneered at this. "Right now, I really don't care GP. Now, gather up your things we're going outside."

XXXX

A night that had once started out with so much promise and had had one youngster's heart beating with excited expectation had been turned into a numbing and horrible experience so far. GP had initially gasped at the cool air of the night that kissed his cheeks as he stepped out into the open. Wide eyes stared at the explosion of stars above, a sight that took his breath away but his father (now operating the Pod from within), barked through his headset and with a sigh GP obeyed.

Now they were in some godforsaken warehouse for a reason that GP couldn't even begin to fathom. To his shock Stockman then began to attack the stacks of crates, smashing and destroying everything that was found within them. "Father, why-?"

"Stay by that wall GP!" his father snapped. "And whatever happens _stay_ behind those crates, understand?"

GP nodded, suppressing a sigh and left his father to his own destructive devices. The youth leant against the wall and slipped raggedly to the ground and propped his chin in his hand as he leant it on his knees. Well, this was completely and utterly pointless. He had wanted to see the city but in one fell swoop his father had taken it all away. He should've known his father would have some sort of safeguards to stop him running off. Why? Why didn't he see that? The lump started to press in his throat again and GP wiped a hand across his face. Father had always told him he was of average intelligence. How was he ever going to escape? How-?

"Hey! Pod Dude!"

GP started as a exuberant teenage voice echoed across the warehouse. Who-who was that?

Instantly interested, GP crouched down and crawled across to the nearest crate.

"Put the crate down now!" shouted a second young voice. It had an edge of authority in his tone.

"You heard him tin can!" a third youthful voice but this one sounded rather aggressive.

GP heard the Pod heft a crate and bobbed his head up just as the heavy object was thrown across the warehouse. Then he saw them and a gasp of utter shock escaped his throat. "The-they're, hah- they're turtles!"

"Catch turtles!" his father cried.

As the crate smashed into the floor, disgorging its contents, the mutant teenage turtles leapt clear drawing out personal weapons as they did so. They all wore coloured masks too and protective pads and belts. Watching as they all jumped into action GP admired their fighting style. What was it? Ninjutsu? He recalled some videos he had managed to download from the internet before his father restricted his browsing by setting up some sort of parental lock on his laptop which had still been unable to crack. Ninjas. These turtle teenage mutants were ninjas. Suddenly the shuriken he had found embedded in the Pod made a lot more sense. 'It seems father was attacked by a band of ninjas,' he thought.

GP's heart continued to pound as he stared at the trio working as a unit to stop his father's machine. The blue masked turtle was shouting orders and the other two on the whole followed his commands. The orange masked turtle sprang and jumped about with the most impressive speed and dexterity as he dodged the Pod's telescopic arms that tried to catch him. The red masked turtle, (stocky and obviously very strong) was an aggressive and fearless brute. He seemed to attack with no consideration of the consequences, always diving back in whenever he was thrown off his feet.

A nervous tension rose in his breast. A million questions on his tongue. He wasn't the only one. A revelation than sparked in his mind and a deep frown creased his features. This was why his father had examined him so thoroughly. Stockman had wanted to know more about GP to get the upper hand on those ninja turtles leaping about in front of him. The anger soon dissipated and GP suddenly felt incredibly hurt. Why didn't his father tell him about this? Surely he must have known that this was something that GP had to made aware of? The pain swelled in the teen's throat again. It was as if his father didn't care about his feelings at all.

GP sucked in his bottom lip, biting down as he sniffed wretchedly. "You didn't have to deceive me like this father," he whispered miserably. "You didn't have to be so deceitful! Why-?"

"Hey guys! Watch out!"

Snapped out of his maudlin thoughts, GP looked back out at the scene before him. He was alarmed when a young redheaded girl (probably no older than himself) rushed into the fray. She brandished a crowbar and smacked at the extendable arm that reached its grasping claws for the turtle in the orange mask. The Pod reacted instantly and flung out its wide arms around.

GP caught his breath as the Pod's gauntlet caught the redheaded girl off guard. The blow caught her stomach and she was thrown across the way much to the alarm of her mutant companions. None of the three turtles were given a chance to rush to her aid and GP gasped as the girl hit the wall behind him with bruising force. Wincing as she hit the ground nearby, GP reacted instinctively.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live," the girl answered, oblivious to whom she was talking too. "I'm fi-," then she stopped and slowly raised her sights.

Eyes instantly locked, blue met red brown and GP's heart immediately beat faster. He'd seen images and videos online of people but meeting them in the flesh was an entirely different experience. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh. My god," the redhead uttered, briefly looking across at her friends and back again. "Who, who are you?"

GP suddenly found that his throat had grown incredibly dry. He tried to swallow but his throat was sticky and painful. "I-I'm ah-," why couldn't he breathe? "Guin-," no, not that one. Try again. "GP, I-I-I'm GP."

"GP?"

The boy nodded stiffly.

"GP, I'm April," the girl said gently, noting his obvious nervousness.

"April," GP repeated. What a wonderful name.

"Where did you come from?"

GP looked away desperately. What should he tell her? "A lab. I-I came from a lab."

April frowned. "A lab?" She asked confusedly. "You were- mutated in a lab?"

Mutated? Well, yes he must have been mutated somehow but it certainly wasn't in a lab. "No, I-I live in a- in a lab. I don't know where I was mutated."

The girl nodded and then quickly glanced back at the Pod and the remote console that GP was holding. "Wait a minute, you're with whoever is in that machine, aren't you?" she almost put on a defensive stance.

Oh no.

"GP! I NEED THAT PLASMA SHIELDING! NOW!"

Baxter's voice crackled over his headset, loud enough to be heard by April. A panicked look filled the youth's eyes and he looked up at the redhead and down at his control panel. He waited a second's hesitation too long and a needle of pain shot through from the new improved Shocker. He let out a yelp and activated his microphone. "Father I'm sorry! There was a relay connection error."

"CONNECTION ERROR?! DON'T LIE TO ME GP! PAY ATTENTION BEFORE I TURN UP THE REMOTE SETTING ON YOUR SHOCKER 2.0!"

"Yes father," GP activated the plasma shield. Another shock buzzed through the collar and GP near dropped his remote control from the suddenness. _"I said I was sorry!"_ he all but shouted down the mic.

"DO YOUR JOB GP!" Stockman barked back.

GP bit his bottom lip, his hand slipping from the microphone deactivating it and touched the stinging part of his neck.

"GP, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the boy answered, his eyes blinking open to see April had closed the gap between them. He froze and just as quickly shuffled

back.

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-I need to go," GP blurted out, wanting to do anything but that.

"GP Please! Wait," he paused. "Who is your father?"

GP hesitated, nipping his bottom lip as he contemplated his answer. "Stockman, Baxter Stockman."

April's eyes widened. "Stockman of the Stocktronics Corporation ?"

GP nodded. April then looked deeply into his eyes, seeing himself reflected in those stunning blue mirrors.

"GP, come with me," she said.

"Huh?" the tension tightened in his chest.

"Let me help you GP," the redhead extended her hand to him and waited patiently.

GP stared at the delicate pro-offered hand and then up into her honest, kind expression. His heart skipped a beat and for an instant he reached out to her.

"April! Hey April, you okay?"

As the voice of one of the turtles shouted across, GP shied back. "I can't, I-I just can't," he stumbled to his feet and ran, staggering into a stack of crates as the Shocker zapped him for a third time.

"No! Wait!"

April's voice sounded behind him but he couldn't stop. As he reached the end of the row of wooden boxes he hazarded a glance back. The orange masked turtle stared back at him, pale blue eyes clearly wide with shock. Then something snapped into GP's memory, an image crystal clear but somewhat confusing.

"Teddy bear," GP whispered.

The collar shocked him again and with a cry of pain and a yelp of an excuse to his vindictive father, GP bolted to do his father's bidding.

XXXX

When April held her hand out to GP, she was almost convinced he was going to take it. Then Mikey had called out to her and the boy fled.

"April! You okay?"

"Mikey look!"

"Huh wha-?"

April spun him around and pointed. "Look!"

She felt the mutant teen stiffen beneath her hands.

"Holy chalupa," he uttered. "It's-it's another turtle April!"

"I know!"

GP stared back and Mikey suddenly uttered something odd even for him. "Big eyes."

"What was that Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head. "I-I don't know, for a moment there I felt like I-," he hesitated.

"Like what Mikey?"

"Like I knew him," he whispered.

The pair of friends stared at the space where the fourth turtle had once stood. "We need to tell the others," April said quietly.

"We need to tell Master Splinter."

April just nodded.

 **XXXX**

 **Heh, heh! Just want to let you guys know, this is my favourite chapter so far! Read and enjoy and Kudos to those of you out there who spotted the first meeting role reversal! Thank you again for taking interest in my story, it gives me warm fuzzy feelings!** :D


	9. The Confession

**Ready for the next chapter? Good! Enjoy dear readers. :)**

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 9 The Confession**

"Look, you hit your head April. You had to be seeing things."

"I hardly bumped my head! Why can't you accept the fact that I saw something?"

"Because your back up is Mikey."

"Hey! Dudes I totally did saw what April seen! Wait, wha... And she didn't hit her head!"

" _Seen_ what April _saw_ , doofus!"

"Ouch! Punk!"

Splinter frowned as this esculating disagreement brought him out of his meditative state. He sighed wearily and rose to his feet picking up his green crystal cane as he did so. "Teenagers," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He was just about to step out of the dojo when the next thing his youngest son said froze him dead in his tracks.

"Look, we totally saw another turtle back in that warehouse! He looked just like us!"

"Anyone would've thought you were the one that had hit their head! There's three of us marshmallow brain. Always was, always will be end of story!"

"But Raph-!"

"Yame! What is all this noise about?" Splinter gathered himself, he had to tread carefully. For all he knew Raphael was right but looking at Michelangelo's earnest expression and April's die hard insistance it wasn't something he could ignore.

"April and Mikey are seeing things," Raphael said quite bluntly.

Leonardo sighed and looked up at him, trying to be the voice of reason. "They said they saw another turtle Master Splinter, just like us."

"So what is the problem? You think your brother and good friend are lying to you?"

"But sensei, it just can't be true."

"Why?"

Leonardo seemed to shake his head in exasperation. "Because there only ever was the three of us. That's what you _have_ always told us."

Well, his eldest had him there. There was still a lesson to be learnt though. "Sometimes lies are used to hide truths too painful to face."

Leonardo looked utterly baffled. "What do you mean sensei?"

"Do not always believe what you are told."

Splinter raised a hand to his mouth and then slowly slid it down his beard. He couldn't even dare to believe it but even after all this time, could he really be alive?

"Sensei?"

The tall rat shook his head, it was time to tell the truth. He had hidden it for far to long. "My sons, there is something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a very long time ago."

His three sons stared back, looking totally confused.

"Follow me," he said simply and lead them to the dojo. "April, please accompany us."

The redhead quickly capered after them. "Yes Master Splinter!"

XXXX

Splinter walked up and down before his sons and April, wondering how on earth he should begin or even where to start.

"So there was four of us?" asked Mikey.

'Thank you child,' Splinter thought. He nodded to Michelangelo and turned to the shelves behind him and took down the frame that contained the photo of himself, Teng Shen and baby Miwa. "Once upon a time when I had first arrived in New York, in my loneliest days I visited a local petshop and bought-," he paused and slipped the back off the frame and removed an old polaroid photograph and handed it to his youngest son. "- _Four_ baby turtles."

"Four," Michelangelo uttered.

His two older sons craned over Mikey's shoulders to look at the picture. It showed all three brothers doing various activities and in the bottom right hand corner was the fourth brother, beaming up at the camera (the only one to do so); a prominent gap showed between his front teeth and spread on the floor before him was a book.

"Oh, he's so cute," April muttered, stopping herself as the brothers looked at her oddly.

"What was his name?" Leonardo asked quietly.

Splinter sighed deeply. "His name, was Donatello."

"So, it was Donatello that April and me saw sensei?"

This was indeed the question. "Well, I cannot be sure Michelangelo as I was not there with you."

"So how can you be sure?"

"Hmmmm," Splinter thought deeply.

"Can you tell us anything about him Master Splinter?" April suddenly asked.

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. 'Thank you April.' "Of course. The photo is a good place to start," he motioned to the polaroid. "It was your second 'mutation day' when I took that photo. Donatello was a very attentive child. Very, very bright he was speaking remarkably for a child of his age, maybe three to four years older than he was. He was probably a lot more intelligent that I realised. He devoured books, I swear he was teaching himself to read. He also took a fascination in numbers, before I lo- ahem, I mean before everything changed I had begun teaching him basic sums. He was truly, a gifted child," a lump started to swell in the back of his throat.

"So how does that help us any?" Raph said bluntly.

Splinter gave his second eldest a sharp look and the youth curbed his tongue. "April, I take it that you saw this other turtle. Can you tell me anything about him?"

"Well, he was tall and he had that gap in his teeth. He had olive green skin and intense brown eyes. He was very soft spoken too."

"Wait! You actually spoke to him April?!"

April looked across at Michelangelo. "Of course I did. He asked me if I was okay after I hit the wall."

"From your descriptions it sounds very much like Donatello."

"He also wore some sort of goggles on head and a purple bandana! He wore a purple bandana underneath them."

"A purple bandana?" Splinter said carefully, his heart starting to pound uncomfortably in his chest.

"Yes Master Splinter, I'm absolutely certain."

Shakily the once man slipped his hand under the fold of his kimono and slid out a strip of purple cloth. "This cloth?" he held it out to April who took from him carefully.

The girl unfurled it as it lay in her hands, a brownish smudge of long dried blood apparent across the fraying end of the fabric. She frowned curiously but finally looked up at him. "Just like this cloth sensei."

A trembling gasp escaped and Splinter quickly turned away so nobody could see his calm exterior crack. It was him. It was the child he had lost all that time ago. Donatello was alive.

"Sensei?" a small voice suddenly sounded behind him.

He glanced tentatively over his shoulder.

"What happened to him? What happened to Donatello?"

Splinter sighed long and deep. "I lost him," he began quietly. "A few days after I took that photo. I lost Donatello in the sewers..."

XXXX


	10. The Missing Son

Enjoy my dear readers, a little bit of everything is in this chapter. We'll get back to GP soon so don't worry! :)

XXXX

Chapter 10 The Missing Son

13 years ago….

Once inside the tunnel Splinter flicked his ears back and forth and listened. Only the sounds of the sewers echoed about him. Relaxing a little, the father ushered his sons down the tunnel. He'd taken the left bend when he heard footsteps splash down the tunnel he had just left.

Fear instantly flushed through him. Had someone heard them? Seen them? The splashing feet got nearer and the giant rat panicked acting purely out of instinct and the need to protect his family. His hold tightening on Raphael and Michelangelo he glanced down at Leonardo of Donatello. "Run!" he said urgently.

Leonardo nodded, immediately hitching his younger brother's hand closer to himself. Without further word Splinter dived down the tunnel and sensed his sons following close behind. He took several twists and turns, taking a longer and more convoluted way back to their home. For a moment he stopped, his chest heaving and his senses on fire as he dipped his ears to hear and sniffed at the air to catch any foreign scent.

"Chichi?"

Splinter glanced down as Donatello called nervously to him.

"Are we, safe now?"

The once man nodded before he answered. "Yes kodomo, yes I believe we ar-"

SPLASH! Splash, splash, splash, splash, SPLASH!

Splinter gasped and his sons looked down the way they had come and then to him.

"Wh-who is that?!" Donatello squeaked as his eldest brother drew him closer.

For the first time in front of them, Splinter found himself shamefully fumbling. Heart hammering hard in his chest, the rat shook his head. "I-I don't-"

The wet footsteps seemed to get closer and he felt Michelangelo squeeze his new teddy bear and whimper almost fearfully. That decided it. "Come now! Run my sons!"

Once more Splinter took off hugging the two tots that he held tightly. Leonardo with his younger brother were right at his heels when he glanced back. He ducked and weaved down various tunnels and came to an abrupt halt as he paused to get his bearings. His heightened senses would get them all home safe and sound. Michelangelo's teddy suddenly squeaked and the toddler let out a panicked cry. Splinter absently hushed the child, as his whiskers twitched and his nose tried to pick up the smell of lair. His youngest son then unexpectedly lurched over his shoulder and the soft toy squeaked once more.

"Yame!" he muttered under his breath at the child as he shifted his hold on the suddenly wriggling boy.

A familiar scent drifted on the pungent sewer air and although the splashing had diminished behind him, Splinter wasn't going to take the lack of sound for granted. He snatched up Leonardo's hand and pulled the toddler. "Come! Home is close!" he took off at an alarming pace, his parental instinct and need to seek familiar shelter overriding the simple fact that his young children could not run as fast as he could. Leonardo yelped but Splinter paid it little heed, putting it down to the strange foot splashing that had once chased after them. "Nearly home," he called out. "We're nearly there!" he tried to reassure.

Then Michelangelo let out a distressed cry. Raphael suddenly began to struggle for some unfathomable reason. He pounded strong little fists on his shoulders calling out something that he couldn't make out. The tantrum! He wanted that blasted red cloth back didn't he. There was no time for this! They were almost home!

"Yame Raphael!" he admonished through panting breaths. "Not now!"

The scent got stronger and Splinter's heart leapt. He jumped for a side passage and suddenly found himself on the train tracks. He didn't stop, even as his children all yelped and cried at him. He saw the abandoned station up ahead and took a flying leap, whipping his tail to the side to aid his two running children up onto the platform. He staggered through the nearest turnstile and finally allowed himself to breathe. He fell to his knees releasing Michelangelo and Raphael.

Eyes closed Splinter took deep breaths and let his body sag as the adrenaline rush ebbed away and left his muscles feeling limp and weak. For some reason his ears were ringing and for a good few minutes he closed off every sense to what was happening around him. Then the ringing faded and young urgent voices met his ears.

"Chichi! Chichi!"

It was only when his body listed to the side that he realised that one of his children was pulling on his kimono. He frowned, he really had to teach them to stop doing that. "Yame," he said as he tugged his arm back and rubbed the side of his face.

"Chichi! CHICHI!"

"What?!" he suddenly snapped and looked down to the culprit. He blinked when he realised it was his eldest.

Leonardo stepped back at the tone and his bottom lip wobbled.

Splinter immediately regretted his sharp tone and raised a hand to the little one's back and patted it lightly. "I'm sorry Leonardo, what is it my son?"

Leonardo flexed his fists at his sides, the onset of tears glimmering on the surface of his deep blue eyes. "Chichi, Don-nie." He raised a chubby hand and pointed back the way they had come.

Splinter's eyes widened. He looked round at his sons and counted- three. Oh no. No. He hadn't- He couldn't have- He didn't-

An iron fist tightened about his chest and squeezed. For a moment the father couldn't even breath. He'd lost one them. He'd lost one of his precious sons. He had lost Donatello. It took all his strength not to break down. He had to go back and look for him. For the sake of his family he had too...

XXXX

Present day...

There was a notably long and uncomfortable silence that followed Splinter's confession. Michelangelo was the one who unwittingly broke it, much to the father's relief.

"Did you go back and look for him?"

"I did."

"What did you find?"

Splinter sighed deeply. "Nothing. Nothing but that cloth in April's hands."

"How long did you look for Donatello?" Leonardo prompted.

"Weeks, no, months. I searched for you brother for months whilst you slumbered in your cots then I found that purple cloth and I-," Splinter's voice hitched. "Forgive me, I thought the very worst. From the only evidence I could find I thought he had hit his head and had fallen into the water somewhere," tears threatened, glimmering in his amber tinted eyes. "I feared he had drowned, and I was not there to save him," he turned away not trusting his emotions to crease his features into the tortured anguish and guilt it wanted to express.

"Master Splinter?" He sensed the young girl behind him.

"Yes my child?" he said as levelly as he could.

"I know where he is."

Splinter's ears pricked and he turned back , seeing all eyes were now rested upon her. "Where child?"

"At Stocktronics Corporation. He said he was raised in a lab and that his father was-," she hesitated for a moment.

"His father is who?" Leonardo asked.

"Baxter Stockman."

Splinter blinked. He recalled newscasts he had caught on the television, on how some of the scientists various devices that had been made available to the public had questionable developmental techniques involved in their manufacture. Could Donatello somehow be included in this? How had Baxter Stockman even found his gifted child? Was he being used? Or did he willingly help create some of those 'questionable' products? Stop. Stop. He was getting ahead of himself.

"Baxter Stockman? That whack job billionaire inventor? How the heck did he get his hands this other turtle?"

"That 'other turtle' is your brother Raphael," Splinter said sternly.

"Says you," Raphael returned impudently.

The stare that Splinter shot his hot headed son snapped the boy into immediate silence but the want to say more simmered just beneath his twitching expression.

"How Baxter Stockman acquired Donatello is at the present time, unimportant my sons. What you must do is find him. Bring your brother home."

Leonardo frowned, an obvious question looming once more. "But if April's right and Donatello is at the main Stocktronics Corporation building, how are we supposed to get inside? We don't know how to 'hack' things! I bet that entire place is stuffed with computer security systems, especially if he has Donatello in a lab somewhere in there."

"Er, couldn't we just wait for Stackmon to trash another warehouse or somethin'?"

"Don't be stupid Mikey!" Raphael cuffed his little brother about the back of the head. "How do we even know it was Stockman inside that pod? And even if he was, we don't even know if he'll bring the oth-, him," he quickly corrected himself. "With him."

Splinter observed quietly as April then had her say. "From all the information I've managed to track down, I definitely think there is a pattern to the attacks and it was Baxter Stockman inside the Pod."

"How do you even know that?" Raphael challenged.

"Because Donatello spoke to him on a headset. He was operating something called 'the plasma shielding' on the Pod. He called him father and when he wasn't fast enough activating it, his father shocked him somehow."

"Shocked him? How?"

"With a collar, shock collar."

At those words Splinter felt himself bristle. "Someone who shocks their child with a collar is NOT a father," he all but growled. "You need to find him my sons, you need to rescue your brother and bring him home," he reiterated.

"Hai sensei," Leonardo replied instantly. He waved everyone to follow as he left.

As they did Splinter overheard Raphael's final words before they all disappeared. "Well, he may be Master Splinter's son, but he ain't my brother!"

Splinter sighed and shook his head. As he returned the photograph that Michelangelo had left back on the shelf his thoughts wandered back to how. How did he lose Donatello? He sniffed guiltily. He would probably never know exactly how he had lost his precious Donatello, he probably never would...

XXXX

The one thing that had always been constant in little Donatello's short life was the strength and love of his father. He was always so steadfast and sure. He took everything in his stride and was never shaken. He always knew what to do. Now though? The tot wrung his hands uncertainly. He had never seen his father scared. Not once. When he asked who was following them, his father didn't know but he had to! His father knew everything! Didn't he? He was just so clever. He could do anything.

When chichi looked down at him with worried eyes and spoke in a stammering voice Donatello shied against his eldest brother who took him in closer. Seeing his parent frightened was something that scared him even more than those awful splashy footsteps.

Michelangelo whimpered on chichi's shoulder and suddenly. "Come now! Run my sons!"

Little Donatello ran as best he could, holding on to his older brother's hand for dear life. Leonardo was so much faster than he was. They ran for what seemed like forever but finally they stopped. The tot shivered with fatigue as he gulped some much needed air into his lungs.

He noted his father scenting the airs, whiskers aquiver and ears constantly flicking. Were they safe yet? He couldn't hear the footsteps any more. Maybe they were. There was suddenly a familiar squeak and Donatello saw the teddy bear he had found for his little brother fall out of his grasping hands.

"I've got it!" he yelped and let go of Leonardo's hand.

Leonardo called to him to take his hand again, reaching out earnestly but he was only picking up Michelangelo's teddy. There was no harm in that? He reached up and not being able to reach despite his height threw the toy back up. Michelangelo lurched over their father's shoulder and grabbed the bear with a glad smile and a thank you squeak.

He had just reached back to grasp Leonardo's hand when chichi abruptly snatched up his eldest sibling's wrist and took off once more. "Come! Home is close!"

Donatello's chubby digits had only just locked about one of Leonardo's but the pace of his father was far too fast. His feet barely touched the moist ground when the inevitable finally happened. He tripped. His fingers were jolted out of Leonardo's and the forward momentum sent him flying into the cold sewer water. He cried out as his right arm caught something hidden in the dark puddle. As he pulled himself upright, the shock of the fall brought tears to his eyes. The pain shortly followed as he felt a trickle of warmth down his forearm. His hand automatically clutched at it and looked up with pained, bleary eyes.

The pained stare soon became a look of panic as he realised his father hadn't stopped. "Chichi! CHICHI!" he all but shrieked.

His brothers all stared back at him, trying in their own ways to stop their father's flight. It was to no avail, his brothers' cries and his father's footsteps quickly diminished into the distance and Donatello was suddenly left all alone.

"Chichi! Chichi come back!" he shouted desperately but it was no good. Something told him that it wasn't going to work.

The toddler bit down on his bottom lip and looked down the tunnel in front of him. The fear quivered in his breast. What was he to do? Well, there was only one thing that he could do. Stay where he was. That way his father was sure to find him again.

Donatello then raised his sore arm and looked at the hand that had gripped it. Blood shone up from his fingers in the meagre light. The sudden sight caused more tears to well in his eyes. Chichi would have known what to do. He twisted his arm to spot the wound and saw a cut on the side of his wrist. He then remembered what chichi had done when Michelangelo had slipped and scraped his knee. Without hesitation the toddler tugged the purple cloth from about his neck and tore off a strip as carefully as he could. He folded it into a square and pressed it against his arm. A soft whimper slipped out and the child peered out into the darkness again.

Donatello had no concept of how long he stood there before he perched on a jutting brick. It felt like a long, long time and the longer he waited the more frightened he got. "Chichi will come, he will," he said in a small voice blinking back the dampness in his eyes. He lifted the cloth from his arm and inspected for the fourth time. The bleeding had stopped. The cut wasn't all that bad but it still hurt. The toddler bit his bottom lip and carefully placed the bloody fabric on a dry patch beside him.

The boy sniffed and shifted about as the brick began to get hard and uncomfortable. A sudden squeaking sounded nearby and Donatello leapt to his feet. What was that?! He searched the blackness and a pair of glittering eyes blinked just ahead of him. A sewer rat scampered close by, glancing up at the turtle tot before scurrying on its way. A slight smile caught Donatello's mouth but just as quickly it vanished as he was immediately reminded of his father.

"Chichi," he whimpered and a soft sob jolted in his throat. Tears escaped and the babe slumped against the wall behind him. He wiped his snout with the back of his hand as the gentle sobs continued. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his brothers. He wanted his father!

"Hello?"

Startled from his sadness Donatello looked up and gasped as he saw a figure at the end of the tunnel before him. He squinted at the shadow, canting his head slightly. It wasn't his father. He bit his bottom again and shied backwards a step as the dark figure slowly approached.

"Hey little fella," the voice sounded again as they drew closer. Too close really. "How did you get down he-"

It was a man! Maybe he knew where his father was? It was only after the nice man offered him books to read and played a number game with him that Donatello felt hopeful again. The man said he would find his chichi and take him to his home and read to him whilst they waited.

Everything was going to be alright now. He would see his father and his brothers and everything would be great. He just knew it!

XXXX


	11. The Master

**Sorry for the brief hiatus my dear readers, December was an extremely busy and hectic month. Hopefully now I can get back into the swing of things. And so, onto what I have to say about the next segment of this story...**

 **This is a warning my dear readers the next couple of chapters are not going to be pleasant. They both are rated 'M'. It will become painfully clear why as you read on. My apologies for what is about to happen to poor GP. :(**

Chapter 11 The Master

Present day...

It was an entirely nerve wracking journey back to the Stocktronics secret lab. Baxter Stockman's battle against the turtles had left him on a high. Crowing endlessly about the positive outcome had made him quite literally drunk with power. It was a chilling insight for poor GP. The scientist felt untouchable and as result GP was on the receiving end of Baxter's power trip.

Even the slightest infraction resulted with a zap from the damned collar about his neck. If he slowed his pace. ZAP! If he took a sidestep to avoid something. ZAP! I don't like the way you're looking at me! ZAP, ZAP, ZAP!

Upon the arrival at the Stocktronics building GP had just about had enough. As they stood on the secret industrial elevator, (which GP himself had helped to install), Stockman once more began to gloat. "If I had caught them at the right angle I could've cracked their shells right off!"

"What a shame you didn't," GP muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say GP?"

The young teen threw his external controller to the floor and balled his fists. "You say that you beat those turtles father, but it wasn't exactly a victory, was it?" he spat.

"Watch your tongue GP!" Stockman warned. "It was a victory! I had the upper hand over them!" he retorted, raising the giant left gauntlet aloft. "Literally!"

"No it wasn't!" GP scowled back. "They got away didn't they?"

At this comment Baxter paused. GP was right and he didn't like being corrected.

GP fully expected another zap from the Shocker 2.0. What actually happened took the boy by total surprise. Just as the elevator reached the sub basement floor the Pod's gauntlet came smashing down on top of him. There was an explosion of pain across the top of his shell which radiated down to his neck and shoulders.

"Don't you correct me GP! EVER!" As the doors slid open the gauntlet swept down and knocked GP's crumpled form from the elevator, sending him flying into the lab.

The mutant teen's body tumbled across the way, coming to a brutal stop as he hit a bank of computers. With shivering limbs GP pushed himself upright, feeling an excruciating pain that he had never experienced a day in his life. He was pretty sure his shell was cracked. Despite the fact that a punishment would be imminently following his next words the boy couldn't keep quiet. "Feel better now?" he croaked.

Stockman within the Pod stalked forward and a telescopic arm shot out from the monstrous machine's torso. It wrapped itself firmly about GP's midriff and tightened. "I know the exact point and the exact pressure to crack your shell in half Guinea Pig," the mad scientist growled, using GP's full name. "So don't tempt me," he warned.

'Well I know exactly how you figured that out,' GP thought bitterly wisely keeping his mouth shut this time.

His father walked the Pod to the centre of the lab and extended the telescopic arm till it reached GP's room. The door was activated remotely and it slid open. With an unnecessarily strong flick, GP was tossed inside like a discarded dirty sock.

GP landed heavily on his side, jolting his shell and sending a searing pain through the core on his being. The telescopic arm disappeared from sight and moments later his father stood in the doorway having evacuated the Pod.

"What gives you the gall to talk back to me Guinea Pig?" he demanded. "I am your superior! I am your elder! I am your better!"

"You are my father!" GP managed to yell back. "I, am your son! And you should have told me about those other turtles!"

Stockman sneered, finally after all those years letting his pretence finally drop. What he said next hurt GP more than the hammering blow of the Pod to his shell. "Let me make something perfectly clear for you GP I, don't have to tell you anything. I have never been your father. And you? You have never been my son! You are and always have been my experiment. My pet. My Guinea Pig."

A painful lump swelled uncomfortably in GP's throat, his injuries a mere background noise than kept sending unwanted signals to his brain. "No," he whimpered bringing a trembling hand to his mouth. Tears immediately flooded his eyes, blurring his vision as they started spilling over his cheeks.

"I GP, am your master. From this day forward that is what you will call me."

The anger fell across the teen's features once more and GP glowered back at the mad scientist. "I am never calling you that," he spat, roughly wiping away the tears.

"Say it GP, say it."

"You say it!" GP returned vehemently.

"Call me 'Master'!"

"NO!"

Stockman drew out the small touch screen remote and pressed several symbols. The shock jolted through GP's system, enough to make his teeth rattle.

"Say Master GP!"

"I won't!"

The Shocker's settings were cranked up another level and the power that surged through GP forced his body flat against the ground. He pushed himself up, trying to ignore the pain signals and glared Stockman down. "Shock me all you want 'father', I am never, ever going to call you by that name. Ever!"

The expression that twisted Baxter Stockman's face was horrendous. His features were all but unrecognisable. "So be GP, so be it," the words hung ominously on the air, only interrupted by the slight tapping of the remote's mini screen.

GP had no idea at what setting Stockman had turned his collar up too but the teen was almost certain that he had cranked it up as high as it could go. The current that seared through him was so powerful it caused the turtle boy to convulse uncontrollably. The pain from the crack in his shell increased tenfold. Every muscle contracted and spasmed. His stomach clenched and caused him to vomit and to his shame he lost control of his bladder as well.

When he felt that his body could take no more, the vicious torture stopped. GP slumped to the floor, unable to move.

"Keep it up Guinea Pig. It's only going to get worse. Just call me Master and this will stop."

GP managed to lift his head a fraction and glared across at Stockman. "Go to hell."

The scientist frowned and vindictively jabbed the control pad one last time.

GP let out a yell of agony, his forehead hitting the hard floor as the shock surged through him again. Thankfully it didn't last long and the teen slipped back to the ground, his strength gone. From his fetal position GP stared up at Stockman defiantly.

The man's features creased distastefully and he began to turn on his heel. "I'll be back," he warned. "Clean up your mess," he ended with an undertone of disgust. With that he left, the door sliding shut behind him.

Finally left alone, GP's misery returned in a relentless flood of emotions. The lump swelled in his throat and the salty tears welled unabidden. Unable to force them back they spilled, sending thick glassy rivulets streaming down his olive cheeks. A painful sob heaved at his ribcage, jolting his damaged shell only causing his sobs to increase.

GP had never felt more alone than he had done in that moment, even with Darwin's activities distinctly rustling reassuringly around his tank, the young teen wanted nothing more than to be held, embraced and told everything was going to be okay. His world had suddenly caved in around him and he was left buried deep in the debris, hurt, alone and desperate for the truth of his existence. If Stockman wasn't his father, who was?

XXXX

 **I just want to thank everyone who has taken an interest in this story and my other stories for that matter! It lets me know that I am doing something right and gives me a boost, especially if I am having a bad day. Thank you all so far and enjoy the rest of the ride, the finish line is just in sight! :)**


	12. The Captive

**Okay peeps, don't hate me for this chapter. Things happen for a reason, so trust me, okay? And some hugs for GP would be very much appreciated! :)**

Chapter 12 The Captive

To say that GP was having a horrible time would have been an understatement. Cleaning up after his first ordeal burnt his cheeks with humiliation even though there was no one there to see. Then every two hours it seemed Stockman would return, demanded he call him by the hated name and shock him when he refused. Repeatedly.

This went on all night and in between GP would check his injuries. There was a vertical crack situated at the near centre of his shell with a great gaping chip where it began. The only thing that GP could think to do with the supplies he kept in his room was to tape his damaged shell with industrial tape which he managed to do with great difficulty and a lot of pain and tears.

This routine seemed to continue and poor GP soon lost track of time of how how long the abuse lasted. Was it days? Weeks? Months? He honestly didn't know, unless he checked his laptop which he couldn't because Stockman had now deprived him of the power cable. The only thing he knew was that he refused to break. It couldn't go on forever, could it?

XXXX

GP scraped another notch on the inside of his bed frame with a blunted dinner knife he'd managed to hide away since his rations had been limited to just one a day. He counted the number of scratches and let his head slump back into his pillow, slipping the knife inside the pillow's case as stealthily as he could. Three weeks since his rations had been reduced. He didn't know how much longer he could on like this. He'd been confined to his room ever since that fateful night and goodness only knew how long that had been. Everything just seemed to roll into one massive blur much to his frustration. He hated not knowing things and the simple concept of time had all but been snatched away from him. Reduced to carving lines in a bedpost for goodness sake! Is that what it had come down too? He was going to go mad if this continued.

GP pulled his blanket over his shoulders and snapped off the bedside lamp. Darkness flooded the small chamber and he buried his face into one of only two comforts he had left. His soft pillow. The second comfort squeaked their exercise wheel as he ran as fast as he could. The young teen's eyes drifted shut and just as sleep tried to claim him the unmistakable sound of his door sliding open filled his ears.

GP froze and bit down on his bottom lip. Not again. Please not again!

"Call me master GP," the voice he'd grown to hate called across to him.

The boy didn't answer. He didn't even move. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep Stockman would leave him be?

A short sharp shock jolted through him and with a startled cry GP half pushed himself off the mattress. "What now?!" He cried, surprised by the vehemence in his voice.

"Same as always Guinea Pig," Stockman said smoothly. "Call me master."

"No!"

ZAP!

"Say master GP."

"Leave me alone!"

ZAAAP!

GP let out a pained but angry sob.

"Say the word GP."

"Get it through your thick skull 'father'!" GP spat using the word as an insult. "I'm never calling you that!"

ZZZZAAAAPPPP!

The shock flexed his body in a violent convulsion painfully aggravating his slowly mending shell. GP bit down on his fist to stop the pitiful cry in his throat escaping.

"Fine."

The door slid shut and the young mutant slumped back down on the bed, tears coursing his cheeks as the building sob burst out of his chest. He couldn't go on like this. He either had to say the hated word or Stockman was going to wear him down so much he wasn't just going to break. He would shatter.

XXXX

Another several days passed and GP sat on his bed holding the only childhood toy that Stockman had cared enough to give him, although thinking about it now he probably only gave it to GP in effort to shut him up and leave him in peace. It was a yellow rubber ball, now somewhat faded but still with a lot of bounce left in it.

GP rolled the tangerine sized ball between his hands his eyes scanning to different points in the room. He sighed deeply and threw the ball diagonally from him. It hit the wall's far corner by the door, ricocheted to the ceiling bounced down and struck his workbench, hit the opposite wall where bounced back to floor and up into GP's waiting hand. The teen glanced at the ball and threw it again, this time at the ceiling. It seemed to bounce against nearly every flat surface in his room. GP rested his chin in his right hand and caught the ball without even looking with his left. He'd practically spent a lifetime to perfect this. He'd taught himself to mentally calculate the angle of the throw, how fast the ball needed to travel and the pressure needed for each bounce to return it back to his waiting hand. Thinking about angles, fractions and equations had always made him happy or at the very least take his mind things he wanted to forget.

As much joy as this activity usually gave him though, he couldn't erase the thought of his torture from his mind, that and the damned Shocker 2.0 was beginning to chafe him something chronic. GP squeezed the ball and went for a four wall double bounce. The ball circuited the room once as predicted and had started its second cycle when GP's following gaze stopped as he spotted the air conditioning vent set high on the wall above his bed. It wasn't something he had considered before, it was far too small for himself to fit through but it could say, accomodate a plump little rodent. GP stood on his bed and tapped the vent. It rattled slightly, it could give under a certain amount of 'encouragement'. The travelling ball suddenly pinged off the back of his head which set it off its original trajectory. "Ouch!" GP looked down watching as the ball was sent on a wild ride around his room and headed straight for Darwin's tank.

GP dived off his bed and slid across his workbench spilling various objects and with hand outstretched snatched the ball off its potentially disastrous course. For a moment GP lay there and stared into his ratty's tank. Darwin blinked inquisitively at him, whiskers aquiver.

"That was a close one, wasn't it little buddy?" he said with a small smile.

Darwin placed his pink paws against the glass and snuffled at the hard invisible barrier. The action made GP's heart dip and he felt a sudden guilty pang in his breast. He could see an awful parallel between himself and Darwin. They were both confined to a cage, let out on the whim of their 'owner'. GP bit his bottom lip and clambered off his bench, setting the ball down. He opened the tank and Darwin immediately launched himself up GP's arm and perched on his shoulder, whiskers and soft little pinprick toes lightly tickling his speckled olive skin. A lump started to fill his throat.

"Oh Darwin," his voice wavered slightly. "I-I can't keep you in that cage anymore." He bit his bottom lip. "I can't bear it," his tone cracked and as he tilted his head to brush Darwin's soft head against his cheek, his mind was made up.

GP grabbed his ball and threw it high. It hit two walls before striking the security camera. He heard the satisfying 'crack!' as the lense shattered, there followed a spark a fizz and a pop! It would no doubt send his father running the moment he realised he was blind in that room. There was no time to lose.

Hurriedly shaking out the dinner knife from his pillowcase, GP snatched it and leapt onto his bed whilst Darwin balanced himself expertly on his owner's shoulder. Choosing the perfect place and angle the young teen slipped the knife behind the vent's covering and gave a short, sharp tug. 'PANGG!' the vent came loose and slid down the wall to the floor with clatter.

GP took Darwin into his hands and was about to place him inside the ventilation tunnel when he stopped. The albino rat stared back at him and GP nuzzled his beloved friend one last time. "Stay safe little buddy," he whispered and stroked his white head with a large finger, tickling his ears in the process. "There's no point in the both of us being trapped here," he finally placed Darwin on the cold metal and nodded down the tunnel the turned a bend a short distance ahead. "Go on," he said thickly. "Find a way out of the building Darwin and be free." He knew his dear companion couldn't understand him but damn it, Darwin was the only friend he had and he would say his goodbyes like he would to any friend no matter who or what there were.

Darwin looked behind him and back at GP. If it could be believed, the poor rat looked almost apprehensive, but that was pure nonsense, surely? Finally Darwin pattered around and wandered down the tunnel looking back before he turned a corner and disappeared.

GP's heart was in his mouth and he was about to get back down when the unthinkable happened. There was an electrical zap and a pitiful pain filled squeak, a rush of smoke and then nothing. Two panicked breaths escaped and GP suddenly screamed like he'd never screamed before. "DARWIN!" He reached desperately down the shaft even though the action was hopeless. "NO! Darwin please!" he cried fearfully. "DARWIN!" it was no use. There was only one conclusion that GP could come too. His poor ratty companion was dead and it was all his fault.

"No," he sobbed and pressed a hand to his mouth and slid back down to his mattress. "No," he whimpered again and the sobs fluttered relentlessly in his breast as he cried out his sorrows for the death of his only true friend. What was the point any more? Darwin was gone. As his guilt and misery flowed full circle a sudden image flicked into his head. The girl. April. Then the door to his room slid open...

XXXX

"GP! That had better have been a goddamned accident you idiot reptile-!" Stockman stopped mid flow of his tirade when he saw GP slumped on his thin bed mattress hugging his knees and sobbing like a child. What was the cause for all this? Breaking the camera? Doubtful. He scanned the entire room and noticed the tank where he kept that silly rat was empty. He continued looking around and caught sight of the vent above Guinea Pig's bed. The cover had been removed. For a moment the scientist paused and then frowned. What on earth had GP been thinking?

"GP! Explain yourself, right now!" he demanded.

The mutant turtle peered tearfully up at him, soft after sobs still escaping in faint gasps. A moment passed and GP then scowled at him. "What kind of lunatic sets an electrical boobytrap in a metal ventillation system?!"

Nonplussed Stockman stared passively back. "Someone who wants to keep pests and vermin entering their building through the air conditioning system."

"You put it there because of me, didn't you?!"

Stockman breathed heavily from his nose, and stared GP down as if his demands were beneath him. "All right," he said finally. "I put the trap there when you were a child, when you were small enough to fit through the vent."

"You were going to freaking cook me in an airshaft if I escaped?"

"No GP, to stun you, although the voltage would be enough to kill a rat."

GP's face dropped and Stockman felt a perverse sense of glee that he had evoked such a reaction from the captive turtle. "What's the matter GP? Did you inadvertently fry your little friend?"

GP's features suddenly became savage, his eyes completely white and at a speed that Stockman found alarming, the mutant flung himself from his bed and lunged for him. Heart hammering in a panic Stockman fumbled the tablet controller for the Shocker 2.0. The punch to his jaw came as a total surprise, connecting with a bruising force that landed him on the floor. As another fist came flying down he managed to activate the shock collar. GP gave out a choked cry and crashed into the floor in a fit of uncontrollable convulsions.

Panting from his close escape Stockman pulled himself off the ground and straightened his tie. He gingerly fingered his throbbing jaw, he was relieved it wasn't broken but it would blossom into one hell of a bruise. He'd have to cancel that stockholders meeting tomorrow, that was for sure.

Aware that GP was still jolting about on the floor in front of him, Stockman moved his thumb off the tablet's screen. The mutant's body stopped flopping about and lay still. Too still really. Oh god. He hadn't just killed him, had he?

GP gasped a breath and coughed dryly. Half holding himself up, the turtle boy seemed to stare at the ground as if deep in thought, panting as he tried to regain his breath. This lasted a full minute before he said anything. "Alright you win," he said in a faintly wavering voice. "Ask me the question."

Stockman blinked in shock. Really? Wow. That was the last thing he expected. He almost felt a little disappointed but hey, at least he'd have his lab assistant back. He cleared his throat. "Call me 'master' GP."

"Just answer me this first," GP's dry voice rasped. "Have you encountered the turtles since you locked me up in here?"

Stockman bristled. "Yes," he said between clenched teeth.

"Got the better of you again did they?" GP shot a weak but mocking smile at him and Stockman felt the rage build, his thumb hovered over the tablet but he stayed his hand.

"What of it?" the scientist sneered.

"Do you still need me?"

Stockman gritted his teeth, although he hated to admit it, yes he did still need GP. He let the question hang in the air before he answered it. "Yes," he said begrudgingly.

With great effort GP rose to his knees and looked Stockman squarely in the eye. "Then, I am at your disposal-," a slight hesitation but then... "Master."

Stockman felt the grin spread across his face. He'd done it. He'd broken him and he knew exactly what he was going to do with him first. "Splendid GP, I've got the perfect job for you," the question faintly rippled across his Guinea Pig's face and the smile grew broader and more disturbing. "Bait."

XXXX


	13. The Rescue

**Heeeeey! I betcha you've been waiting for this! Huh? Just a warning there is a rather shocking scene in this chapter, you'll know when you reach it. Plus this is chapter is a bit of a doozey. Gah! So much to say! Enjoy my dear readers. :)**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 13 The Rescue

It had been two months since April had seen the fourth turtle and although they had encountered Stockman and the Pod several times over that period not once had she seen GP. It was beginning to look like Raph was right. Every lead she found lead them into nothing but a string of dead ends which was frustrating more than anything.

April slammed down the screen of her laptop with a huff and spun round in her computer chair and switched on her bedroom's TV. It flashed up on a newscast and April was about to flip the station when she realised what it was about.

"...there have been numerous reports in the area of giant silver 'robot' tearing up residential streets but has since fled the scene. Rumours are that it is still at large and may be roaming the New York and Brooklyn commercial port. Citizens are advised to lock their doors and stay indoors until authorities have a positive outcome and track down the perpetrator..."

April grabbed her phone and speed dialled the cellphone she had bought for Leonardo incase she ever needed to get hold of them.

"What is it April?"

"There's been a sighting of the Pod Leo," she started.

"We saw the broadcast too April, we're heading there now."

"Great, I'll meet you there!" Before Leo could protest she dialled off, grabbed her coat and climbed out of bedroom window.

XXXX

April was walking cautiously down one of the alleyways by the docks when three shadows soundlessly dropped down in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat for a second and adrenaline pulsed through her when she realised who it was. "Guys! I wish you'd stop doing that!" she said with an edge of annoyance to her voice.

"Well, what do you expect a ninja to do April?" Raph smirked.

April shook her head. "Have you found anything yet Leo?"

"No signs of anything yet but we've only just started looking-"

CRASH!

Everyone's head whipped across to a nearby warehouse where a billowing cloud of dust rushed out the main entrance. Without any prompting the gang sprinted down the alley and dashed across to the building. Moments later they were inside, shouldering up next to the crates nearest the door they'd entered by.

"Guys, you see anything?" Leo asked peering around his cover.

"Nothin'," was Raph's reply.

"Mikey, anything?"

Crouched low and leaning out far too much, April watched as Mikey squinted into the clearing dust. "Nope," then there was the unmistakable sound of footsteps and the brothers unsheathed their weapons. A tall figure emerged from the settling dust, head hung low, and a familiar remote controller held in their hands.

April's heart jumped. "GP! It's GP!" she hushed almost unable to contain herself.

"April! Get down!" Leo said sternly.

"But can't you see him?" she asked earnestly.

"Donatello," Mikey whispered.

Leonardo looked back up with Raphael shouldering up next to him and the look of astonishment that filled both their faces let April know that they had now seen her 'imaginary' mutant turtle.

XXXX

Leonardo could hardly believe his eyes but there was the proof standing right in front of him. His right hand flexed involuntarily about his sword, as a feeling more than a memory flashed through his mind. Somewhere, deep down inside of him he'd always known there had four of them. He was constantly checking that everyone was there before and after missions and even before that as children, he was always keeping an eye out on his brothers during every activity they took part in. He always felt that he had lost someone even though everyone was still there. He'd had always had the thought that someone was missing, someone important. It was his brother. In a weird way it started to make a strange kind of sense.

He glanced across at Raph, who looked just as astonished as he did but dropped the expression the moment he realised his older brother was staring at him. "Okay, so we were wrong," he scowled gruffly. "Now what do we do?"

Leo peered back out of his cover and frowned curiously. The fourth turtle or 'GP' as April had called him was just standing in the empty space in the centre of the warehouse. He held some kind of remote control in his hands, worrying the device as he just waited. He peered one way, then the other and seemed to sigh as he continued to stared at the ground.

"There's something wrong," Leonardo finally uttered.

"Where's the Pod?" asked Mikey. "I mean we did just hear it, didn't we?"

"Well, it's obviously hiding somewhere," Raph grumbled.

"He's using 'GP' to lure us out," Leo ducked down to think, painfully aware that April was staring at him earnestly.

"What are we doing Leo?!" she hushed urgently. "We can't just leave him standing out there."

"I know that!" he snapped with the hint of an annoyed whine in his voice.

"Well I'm not waiting any longer!" before Leo could question what April meant she had broken cover and was running to the fourth turtle.

"April wait!" he cried, bobbing his head up. "It's a trap!"

"I know!" she shouted back. "But someone has to spring it, don't they?"

Heart in his mouth Leonardo watched as April reached 'GP', not know what to do or what to expect.

XXXX

April was full of nervous adrenalin as she ran toward to GP. He looked up as she called his name and for some unknown reason her heart fluttered involuntarily.

"April," he uttered and the redhead suddenly stopped short.

What had happened to GP? He looked different somehow. Tired, drained almost. His bright brown eyes were painfully dull. He looked a bit thinner too. There was bruising about his neck from that awful collar and he held himself in a perpetual stoop, as if he couldn't stand straight.

Worry flooded her features as she reached out to him without thinking. "GP," she murmured softly. "What happened to you?"

He shut his eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" April exclaimed. "Did Stockman do this to you?" she demanded.

Much to her surprise the teen breathed in deep and nervously took hold of her arms. "I'm sorry April," he uttered.

April looked puzzled. "Sorry for what?"

GP took another summoning breath, as if mentally preparing himself for something. "For this, please don't hate me."

The shock that jolted mercilessly through her system, ripped a sharp scream from April's throat. She clearly heard her friends' cries of alarm as she fell to her knees along with GP. She felt the spasms in GP's large hands as the power caused them to contract and clamp harder about her arms.

The world started to fade about her as she saw flashes of green fall about her.

"Turtles! Up for a rematch?" a demented synthesized voice bellowed almost gleefully.

April never saw the pod emerge. There was a puff of smoke which filled her nostrils and the shock abruptly cut out as GP's hands suddenly fell away from her. She felt someone lift her and then everything went black.

XXXX

GP was finally outside again but under the most terrible of circumstances. He took no enjoyment from being topside and the journey to the docks was anything but pleasant. The less he thought about it the better.

Stockman had broken into four warehouses before they reached this one and for the fifth time he threw a heavy crate across the floor causing a cloud of dust to rise and ordered GP wait in the centre of the building. He truly hoped someone would show up soon. His energy was flagging and the stamina he'd once possessed had been sapped out of him when Stockman had cut down his food intake and deliberately disrupted his sleep patterns.

"Remember GP, if you reach out for anyone you both will get the shock of your life. Understand?" Stockman's voice crackled over his headset.

GP hesitated then activated his throat mic. "Yes, Master."

The young teen looked about him and idly fingered his external controller, he was thinking about sitting down to wait when he heard light footsteps quickly approach him. Good, finally the plan could be set in motion. He flicked his eyes up and he raised his head as his heart started beating a little faster. It was the girl! No, wait. That was bad. Why did it have to be her?

"April," he uttered as she stopped a few steps away from him.

It was a joy to hear her voice again, to look into those caring blue eyes. "GP, what happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter," at this point, it really didn't.

"Of course it matters! Did Stockman do this to you?" Well, of course he did, but the answer was so obvious that GP didn't reply.

"No closer Guinea Pig," Stockman's voice hissed in his ear.

GP shut his eyes, his heart thumping even faster than before, a tension gripping his chest so hard that he could barely breathe. He had to do it. This was his only chance.

"I'm sorry April," he uttered.

"Sorry for what?"

He reached out for her, his heart almost audible to his ears. His blunt thumbs slipped across her bare hands, they were so soft. He probably wouldn't get another chance to do it again. He took another summoning breath as he closed his hands about her arms. "For this, please don't hate me."

As predicted the Shocker 2.0 sent a burst of excruciating power through him. It was higher than expected and the horrible scream of April's pierced through him like a knife. 'I'm sorry,' he thought, just about hearing the cries of her friends. 'I'm so sorry.'

He sensed several forms land around him and April as the continuing shock brought them both to their knees. 'Enough Stockman, enough! You've made your point!' The words bellowed through his mind.

Something hard but soft suddenly connected with his chest, a fist possibly? It hurt like hell but it forced his spasming grip to let April go. He fell to the floor as the shock still continued to pulse its horrible energy through him but at least April was separated from him. Half a second more and the Shocker stopped humming. GP fell still, and groggily gazed across as a green pair of arms scooped April's body off the floor. He dearly hoped she was alright.

"Grab him!" a voice urgently hushed.

Someone lifted his left arm and another hitched up his right and before he knew what was happening he was being carried. He must have passed out for a couple of minutes or so because when he came too he was leant up against the warehouse wall. He dragged open weary eyes only to met by the strangely familiar acid green eyes of one of ninja turtle teens.

The belligerent stare was so intimidating that he involuntarily felt himself press closer to the wall behind him. The mutant turtle that hovered over him, although obviously nowhere near as tall as himself was heavily built and undoubtedly very strong, stronger than he could ever be he thought with an internal shiver.

"Good, you're not dead," the red masked turtle said gruffly, crunching his knuckles threateningly. "That means I can hurt you!"

GP swallowed nervously. "Why?" he asked in almost a squeak.

"I'll tell you why string bean! You hurt our friend April! You think you can just get away with that?!"

Woah, this turtle certainly had a temper on him. GP flinched, inwardly cursing the action as he raised an aching arm across himself in self defence. "I didn't mean to! I-I mean I meant too but-!" His words got caught up in a terrible tangle and just as he wished he could start over, the hot headed mutant seized the top of his shell and jolted him forward. A pained cry escaped and he instinctively clawed at the strong arm that held him. "Don't!" he cried almost piteously.

"Raph stop!"

"Back off Fearless!"

"He's not the enemy Raph!"

"Not the enemy? You saw what he did to April back there? AND she hasn't woken up yet! I'm gonna give this sorry excuse of a turtle the poundin' of his life!"

To punctuate his threat he gave GP another forceful jolt to his mending shell. The horrid pain stabbed through his core and poor GP vocalised his agony for a second time. "By Darwin's beard please STOP!" he cried. "My shell's been cracked you meathead!"

"Let him go Raph, now!"

The turtle dubbed Raph, released him much to his relief. He slumped forward, his breath shivering through his chest as the pain subsided. He gingerly reached for the edge of his shell, trying to detect any further damage that he may have sustained from the heavy handed mutant. Much to his relief there were no more fractures that he could feel. He'd have to find a mirror later and inspect the damage properly.

It wasn't until 'Raph' kicked his foot that he realised that he was being spoken to again. "I'll ask you again stickman, why did you hurt April?"

He opened his mouth to answer when what Raph had previously said repeated in his mind. GP staggered to his feet in a half panic. "Where is she? Where's April?" the calmer blue masked turtle approached about to grab his arm as he wobbled but he quickly stepped back.

He must have looked frightened because the deep blue eyed turtle raised his hands in a placating gesture. "She's right there, with Mikey."

Looking across GP stumbled across and fell to his knees, gazing at the unconscious form of the kind redhead. He barely registered the orange banded turtle that stared, almost unblinkingly at him. He automatically pressed an ear to her chest and raised the back of his hand to her mouth. She was still alive, the strong beat of her heart and the warm breath against his skin reassured him of that. She should wake up, there was no reason for her not too. "I'm sorry April," he whispered.

Tap, tap!

GP whipped his head up. The orange banded turtle fell back at the suddenness of his action, his hand snapping away from the magnifying goggles that he'd obviously been prodding. Their eyes locked and a strange feeling descended over him. Those pale blue eyes seemed to search deeply into his, asking the same question as his own. 'Do I know you?'

"Don?" the small mutant said softly.

GP frowned curiously at him but before he could say anything a rough grip seized his left arm and hauled him almost effortlessly off the ground. He was abruptly thrown into the nearest crate, colliding with it shoulder first.

"No Raph! Don't!" the orange masked turtle cried out.

GP gritted his teeth at the dull ache. "What is your problem?!"

A thick arm slammed against his chest effectively pinning him to the crate. "Problem? Ya wanna know my problem? We were ordered to find you and take you back to the lair with us. Well guess what? We did find you but then you turn around and give April the shock of her life! Why? Why did you hurt her like that?!"

GP opened his mouth to explain when a sharp edged sai was thrust against his throat.

"Raph! For the love of-!"

"Answer me gap tooth!"

GP much to his shame was suddenly terrified. He felt the prong prick against his skin above the shock collar and the fear filled his throat. "Please!" he half squealed. "It was the only way!"

"What was?" the pressure increased.

GP felt the dampness brim in his eyes. "You don't understand, I had to do it!"

"Why?" Raph barked, leaning closer into him.

The young mutant's bottom lip quivered and he felt a tear escape. Man, he was such a coward. "It- ha, it was the only thing I could think of to lure you all out!"

"So Stockman could catch us?!"

"So you could help me!" his voice broke and another tear tumbled down his cheek.

"Raph! What are you doing? Stop!"

"April!" the hothead exclaimed in surprise.

A second later Raph was pushed off him as April rushed in. He never wanted to show weakness in front of these other turtles but he couldn't help but slide down the crate hand covering his eyes and then slipping to his mouth as he tried to force the lump in his throat back down.

"GP! Are you okay?"

GP shuddered, keeping his eyes tight shut not wanting to look April, or any of the other turtles for that matter, in the eye. He found himself shaking his head.

"GP?"

He let his hand slip. "I-I thought he was going to kill me," he whispered in a shivering voice, with unshed tears cradling his eyes. He never saw the glare that April shot across at Raph and when she tried to help him to his feet, his body simply refused to cooperate, he suddenly felt utterly drained.

As a result of this he heard April leap to her feet. He dared to opened his eyes a crack and saw her confront Raph. Great. How much of a cowardly weakling did he look now?

"What were you thinking Raph!"

"Hey! You were hurt alright? Out cold, what was I supposed to think?"

"That it might have been an accident?"

"But it wasn't! He just said-"

"I know what he said Raph! And I forgive him for it!"

At this Raph went quiet.

His breathing shuddering through in his breast GP's eyes widened as he stared at the redhead in shock.

A sea green hand was suddenly offered to him. GP tentatively lifted his own peering up at the owner, the blue masked turtle. The young, once isolated mutant took a breath and finally took hold of the hand that matched his own.

XXXX

The moment the fourth turtle's hand met his, Leo felt an internal jolt of strong familiarity. He subconsciously gripped the other turtle's fingers a little tighter than he meant to.

' _Donatello hold on to Leonardo's hand, okay? Don't let go of it, understand?'_

 _'...Leonardo, don't let go of your brother's hand either, yes?'_

The words seemed to enter his mind like a revelation. As he looked into GP's expressive brown eyes, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind. This _was_ who he had lost. This thin, frightened turtle _was_ his ototo.

"Er-?"

Leo looked down and realised that he still grasped the olive turtle's hand after obliviously helping him up. He looked a little uncomfortable. The youth immediately let go and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The thin mutant was staring back at him now as he rubbed his bruising shoulder caused by Raphael's unnecessary assault. "Who are you?" he finally said.

Well, the question was bound to come sooner or later. He took a summoning breath. "My name is Leonardo," he placed a hand on his plastron. "Just behind you is Michelangelo," he motioned and 'GP' turned to look. "And er, you've met Raphael."

"You're all named after Renaissance artists?" the fourth turtle asked with a puzzled expression.

"Course we are bro!" Mikey suddenly chimed in. "You are too!"

"Excuse me?"

"Mikey!" Leo rushed up to hush his eager young brother. "He was given another name remember?"

"But he remembers us, doesn't he Leo?"

Leo hesitated and finally said the only thing that he could. "I don't know Mikey but let's not overwhelm him, yeah?"

Mikey's face fell taking on an almost unnatural expression for the exuberant turtle. "But Leo I-"

"Let's keep things slow, okay Mikey?" he patted his brother's shoulder, who reluctantly nodded in agreement. He looked back to find April's 'GP' staring at both of them with a curious frown.

He looked ready to say something but Leo held out his hand knowing another question was forthcoming. "Enough time for questions later, but now let's get you out of here, GP isn't?"

GP nodded.

"GP? What sort of name is that anyway?" Raph suddenly asked and Leo threw a warning glare at him. There was no time for this.

GP suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "It's short for um," he glanced around at them all and then at the ground and said, "for Guinea Pig."

"Guinea Pig!" Raph snorted. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

Leo watched as several different emotions seemed to cross GP's features all at once.

Scowling he glared at Raphael, hurt filling his eyes. "Well, at least my full name isn't as much as a mouthful as yours is, Raffaello Sanzio da Urbino!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? What the heck are you talkin' about?"

"It's the artist Raphael's full name, didn't you know that?"

"Why should I?"

"But I thought I-," Leonardo was about to step in when GP was suddenly cut off as his shock collar activated again.

"GP!"

April raced over but Leo thrust out his arm. "Leo! Do something!" she demanded.

The shock was obviously not as strong as before but debilitating enough to force poor GP to one knee. Enough was enough. Without a thought for his own safety Leonardo drew his katana and pushed GP's head down, sliding the blade beneath the collar. He felt the shock pass to him, he gritted his teeth and with a shout of combined determination and pain, he tilted the sword and cut the metal collar clean through.

Leo dropped his sword and shook his hand before grasping his wrist. Man that hurt! The collar buzzed on the floor, seemingly to writhe like a wounded snake from the power that still surged through it.

"You okay?" he asked GP, as Mikey came up behind him to see if he himself was okay.

"Thank you," he murmured, hand massaging his neck. Leo was rather alarmed at the bruising and apparent wounding that he saw that had been hidden beneath the collar. Just exactly how long had GP been stuck with that awful device about his throat?

"You want me back 'father?' Come and get me!"

Leo's head whipped down to GP as he seemingly shouted at nothing, only then seeing the throat mic beneath his fingers as his hand dropped. A cold dread flooded through him. He'd almost forgotten the Pod was still out there.

A split second later a great clawed appendage came crashing through the wall of crates. Heart pounding in his chest he watched frozen in horror as the metal beast, the Pod smashed through and made to grab his newly found brother from the ground.

XXXX

GP knew it was unwise to taunt Stockman but the words jumped up his throat before he could stop himself. When a thundering crash of wood and splinters rained down about them the guilt that filled GP would have flooded New York. He'd literally sent the doom down right over their heads.

As he scrambled backwards at the sight of the Pod towering over him, the thought suddenly dawned. How exactly had Stockman found them that quickly? Sure they had been talking but the Pod's hearing sensors weren't that powerful. As the claw reached for him a horrible thought flashed through his head.

"How did you find us!" he shouted at the metal monstrosity, knowing full well that Stockman would take great relish in telling him something that he didn't know.

"You think the Shocker 2.0 was the only means I had to keep you close GP?" his synthesized voice boomed across the warehouse for everyone to hear. "I thought you would have figured that out by now GP!" he mocked.

The claws hovering dangerously low over his head GP held his nerve. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Feel the base of your neck," the mad scientist said ominously.

Nervously, with a shaking hand the young teen reached for the back of his neck and pressed down against his skin. Oh god. How come he'd never felt that before? There was something in there buried in his flesh. How long had that been there? "H-how?" he stammered.

"Shortly after I first found you, whilst you slept."

GP felt himself blanch. "Y-you mad man," he uttered, hand still on his neck. He'd chipped him. Stockman had microchipped him like a dog. It didn't matter where these turtles and April took him, this lunatic would always be able to find him.

A sudden panic set in. He felt himself hyperventilate and he clawed at his neck, once, twice, thrice. "Get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!"

The Pod's gauntlet made to seize him, but poor GP was oblivious as he wildly clawed at his skin like a beast possessed. April screamed at him, pulling at his hands to stop him and failing.

GP heard the other turtles leap at the Pod, weapons clanging against the metallic surface and one of them, Leonardo was it? He wasn't sure, shouted something that he didn't understand.

"Keep your metal claws off my brother!"

It didn't matter though. He wanted it out, that tracking device that had kept tabs on him his entire life. The tears returned as April's efforts to stop him injuring himself any further told him how futile his actions were.

"GP, stop!"

A solitary tear escaped, his hand slipping to his lap and slowly looked up at the concerned redhead. "I can't leave," he said mournfully and covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry GP," the girl uttered. "We'll think of something, okay?"

There was suddenly a metal clatter as one of the fighting turtles' weapons were thrown from their hands. GP peered through his fingers and saw the sai that had once been pressed to his throat. The thought was instant and without hesitation he lunged for the weapon causing April fall to the side as he inadvertently knocked her down.

"GP! What are-"

GP frantically pressed the skin until he found the foreign bulge that shouldn't be there. Without a thought of the pain that would come, GP plunged the sai's point through his flesh. April's scream of horror was a dull background noise as he cut an incision big enough for his fingers. The liquid warmth of his blood seemed to slide across his shoulders and it hurt, it hurt so much. He discarded the sai and letting out a cry worked a finger into the wound.

"GP! GP stop! STOP PLEASE!"

GP clenched his teeth as his finger hopelessly fished about for the hated object. "I HAVE TO GET IT OUT!" he shouted back.

Two pale hands clamped about his face and by her touch alone GP stopped. He looked deep into those beautiful pools of blue, and felt the wetness from the tears that he had unwittingly shed. "Let me get it out for you," she said gently.

GP slowly shuddered a painful nod and let his hand slip away from angry wound.

April slipped around him. "Ready?" she murmured.

GP shut his eyes and prepared himself. "Yes."

He gasped as he felt April's delicate fingers slide into the bloody gash. A full minute passed by and the mutant teen ground his teeth against the pain.

"I think-," April started. He felt her reach slightly deeper and bit back the cry that wanted to escape. "I've got it!" she suddenly cried. "GP relax, I have it."

"Let me see it, let me see it!" he said impatiently, turning about to take the item from April's bloody hands.

April gingerly placed the small device onto his palm. It was roughly the size as a grain of rice, though it had strangely felt bigger beneath his skin. GP's face suddenly crushed into a grimace and with the fighting cries of the ninja turtles behind him he placed the tracking chip on the floor. He took up the bloody sai and raising the butt of the weapon above his head he sent it crashing down open the hated object. A small pop and fizzing soon followed as the device was smashed into the concrete floor like a cockroach beneath someone's boot.

His breathing fluttered in his breast and he suddenly felt terribly light headed. His blood was still flowing at an alarming rate. He really should've stemmed that. GP fell back feeling April catching him as the world started fading. At last, he was free.

XXXX

April's heart had leapt up her throat when in frantic fit of panic, GP had snatched up Raphael's sai and plunged it into his neck. For a moment she'd thought the poor mutant had gone mad but it wasn't that at all. He was desperate. Desperate to be free of the metaphorical chains that tied him too close to Stockman's side.

Afraid that GP might further injure himself in his frantic efforts, April stilled him the only way she knew would work. She brought her hands to his face, sensing his fear, his desperation to get as far away from Stockman as he could. Where this empathy came from, April didn't know but she wasn't about to question it.

Although at first she balked, April swallowed back her doubt and slid her fingers into the clumsy cut. She felt about, wincing at the suppressed grunts of pain that GP let out as she searched. Then something, something that shouldn't of been there slipped across her finger tips. Damn it!

"I think-," April uttered. Finally! "I've got it!" she cried. "GP relax, I have it."

She was somewhat surprised when GP whipped about to snatch the offending object from her fingers.

April watched as GP examined the chip and then placed it on the floor. She frowned for a moment as he recovered the dripping sai and rammed it heavily upon the tracker. Shortly after the weapon clattered from his bloody hands and he swooned. Without a thought she caught him, then she realised. The wound! Damn it! The tear in his neck was pulsing red fluid at an alarming rate.

April tore her coat from her shoulders and pressed it hard against the gash. "Don't fall asleep GP! Stay with me! C'mon!" she felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she pressed her coat ever more firmly against the turtle's neck.

His eyelids fluttered and GP groaned. "That's it GP! Stay with us, okay?" she pleaded. She hadn't come all this way to lose this poor incarcerated soul at the final hurdle. She and the turtles had so far failed to locate her father. If she couldn't save the turtles long lost brother how could she ever hope to save her father?

By now hot tears had unwittingly spilled down her pale cheeks and that's how Raphael found her.

"April! What the hell happened? Are you hurt?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's GP, he cut himself open with your sai to get the tracking chip out!"

April noted how the stocky turtle's complexion paled at her words. "Freaking crazy son of bitch!" Raph exclaimed, tentatively retrieving his sai and blanching at the blood that soaked it.

"We need to get him out of here now Raph, or he's going to bleed to death," April said urgently to refocus the shocked mutant.

"Yeah right," he nodded and bounded off to inform Leo.

April looked back down at GP and traced finger tips lightly over his cheek. "Hang on GP, just hang on," she murmured but doubted that he could hear her.

XXXX

Voices. He could hear voices. That was a good sign, right?

GP tried to say something but all he managed was a groan. April was saying something to him but he couldn't understand her, then the gruff red banded turtle's voice cut through but still he couldn't communicate, still couldn't understand what was being spoken around him.

Then she touched him, light caring fingers slid across his cheek and suddenly like a catalyst he heard, "...hang on," GP hitched a breath in and tried to open his eyes. He had to stay conscious.

"April!" the blue turtle, Leonardo. "Raph said we needed to get out of here."

"GP tried to cut the tracking chip out of his neck Leo."

"Oh, oh go-," sounded like he'd slid a hand across his mouth. "Right, but we need to slow the Pod down, otherwise none of us are getting out of here."

He needed to tell him. Tell Leonardo what he'd done. He summoned the strength within him and raised his hand and grabbed the young leader's arm.

XXXX

Leo couldn't believe the sight that met him after Raph (unusually pale faced) delivered his message. Now he understood. There was blood everywhere. It was like someone had been murdered. GP must have been so desperate to take such brutal and drastic measures. He felt the bile rise but swiftly swallowed it back. It would do no good to lose his composure now. They had to see this to the end.

"We need to get GP out of here, but until the Pod's down I'm not sure how safely we could do that."

April stared back at him, almost pleading him to come up with an idea when an unexpected jolt seized his hand and pulled him down. He resisted at first and pulled back until he realised, much to his shock that it was GP.

"Ac-heel," the weak voice rasped in his ear.

"Sorry?" Leo feel to his knees and got closer.

"Achi- heel," GP tried again.

"GP, I don't understand," he said softly.

The injured teen seemed to grunt with frustration, then let his hand drop from his arm and pressed it against the inner side of Leo's left foot, bloody fingers pressed about the back of his heel. "Achil-lee heel."

Suddenly the realisation popped. "Achilles heel! The pod has an Achilles Heel?"

"Yeah," GP managed to croak.

Without thinking he placed a hand on GP's head, "Thank you brother," he snapped his gaze back to April. "I know what to do, I'll send Raph back and wait for my signal," he jumped to his feet ready to leap back into the fray.

"Leo wait!" April cried. "What signal?"

"Oh, you'll know April."

Without further word he rejoined his brothers who just about holding their own but they were tiring. If they were to keep on like this someone was going to get hurt, or worse.

He picked his moment, dodging nimbly over a telescopic arm that thrashed across the space. With a flip he landed by Raphael's side.

"You'd better have a freaking plan now Fearless!" Raph said in his usual belligerent tone.

"Yep," he answered instantly. "Get back to April and help her get GP out of here when you hear the signal."

"The signal?"

"Yeah Raph, the signal," he said levelly.

Looking dubious but not arguing the point further, Raphael nodded. "You're leader."

"Glad to hear it," Leo half smiled back.

As Raph left, Mikey immediately landed beside him after a evading a potentially painful swipe from the Pod's heavy gauntlet. "What's the plan bro?"

"Keep him busy, I'm not sure how long this is going to take but something tells me it's going to be pretty quick. Just be ready to move."

"Sure thing dude," without further encouragement Mikey leapt away as another telescopic arm came sliding across to strike them. "Hey Podman! Betcha can't catch me!"

The Pod let out a synthesised yell of frustration as Mikey took him on a merry dance about the centre of the warehouse. Crates crashed and smashed and metal limbs thrashed and slashed as they tried to swat at his youngest brother like a fly buzzing around a plate of food.

When he was sure that Stockman's focus was solely on Michelangelo, Leonardo made his move. He swept around the back of the Pod and drew a single katana, sliding to a stop behind the left leg, Leo quickly scanned the robot's surface tracing fingers across the metal. GP may have told him the contraption had an Achilles Heel but there had to be an exact weak point. Then he found it. His fingers slid over the slightest divot, an imperfection in the shining metal.

That had to be it.

He raised his sword to strike but the Pod suddenly shifted and he was forced to hop back before he stepped on. Then the machine paused and Leo caught his breath, it was now or never. The blade plunged down through the dent, sinking in until it came to a stop. There was a pop and a fizzle and Leo drew his sword out.

The chain reaction was shockingly fast as it was breathtaking. Leo watched a circuit of carefully placed explosives detonate from the heel, to the hip, the shoulder and across and down the same path. Bang! Bang! Bang! Fizzle, sizzle. Bang! Bang! BANG! Once the final explosion was triggered the entire right foot of the Pod was obliterated.

There was a startled and confused howl of panic that rose from the electronic voice of Stockman as his precious invention literally blew up around him. It was time to leave.

"Mikey! Let's get out of here!"

"Gotcha bra!"

As the crippled Pod teetered and fell to it's knees, Leo and Mikey had fled the scene.

"GP! I'll find you GP! You're mine! Hear me? MINE! You turtles can't hide him forever!"

With these words following in their wake, the gang fled the warehouse bearing Baxter Stockman's most prized possession with them.

GP was finally free of Baxter Stockman.

XXXX


	14. The Father

Chapter 14 The Father

The moment the voices of his sons and April met his ears Splinter was immediately in the main living area. He held his breath as they all scrabbled past the turnstiles and ran across the way their voices raised with alarm as they suddenly called for him.

"Splinter! Master Splinter!"

The rat met them halfway and his heart jammed itself painfully in his throat as his chest instantly tensed at the sight that greeted him. Seemingly carried between the group of them was a bloodied but familiar body.

"Mind his head!"

"Keep pressure on the wound!"

"Damn it! Watcha think I'm trying to do!"

"Yame! Stop!"

The panicked voices silenced.

"What happened?" Splinter asked a levelly as he could.

"He had a tracking chip in his neck sensei!" Michelangelo squeaked.

"He tried to cut it out," April carried on.

"With my sai," ended Raphael.

Without a word Splinter put out his arms and the brothers and April passed the injured fourth mutant turtle to him. The rat rolled the teen into his embrace and held the boy to his chest. The lump in his throat swelled even more and his features creased. "My child," he whispered. "What happened to you?"

Keeping his composure Splinter gave out orders to his family and carried his once missing son to the dojo. He laid him out on his raised tatami mat and kept his hand pressed against the wound as he waited for the others to bring him what he needed.

The boy had lost a lot of blood, his paleness was testament to that. His pressure on the bloody tear increased. He'd be damned if he was going to lose his child all over again. "You're home now my son, stay with us Donatello," he murmured as his children came rushing in with what he needed. "Stay with us."

XXXX

Wakefulness returned in random flashes of different senses. A pain spasmed his neck. An excited young voice sounded. Feet padded alongside and away from him. Foreign floral scents drifted up his nostrils and slowly, ever so slowly his eyes blinked open.

GP groaned and tried to move his head. His neck twinged painfully and he let out a small grunt of discomfort. It was then that he realised that he was laying on his front. In a way it made sense he'd torn a hole in the back of his neck and his shell had been cracked. Wait a minute, where was he? He blinked several more times and everything suddenly started to come into focus. What was this place?

GP pushed himself tentatively onto his haunches and scanned his surroundings. It was a large empty space with rugs across the floor, oriental weapons lined the walls and what looked like a keepsake shelf was situated nearby to him. Then he started, before him was the most beautiful looking tree, with sunlight filtering through the tangle of branches. An indoor tree? Of this size? It was incredible!

As the strangeness of this new place started to sink in he laid his hands on his lap only to discover he was unclothed. Oh god! Not again! Heat rushed to his face as he frantically searched around him and saw, to his surprise, most of his belongings laid out neatly beside him. Scarf and goggles, leather hand and foot gloves, belt and what looked like a new set of trousers. They were a darker brown than his old pair but hey, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With a flutter of nerves and no idea if anybody was watching him, GP pulled on his clothing, struggling as he pulled his left foot glove on. He rolled back and winced with a yelp as the pressure sent a pang of pain up his shell. He quickly rolled on his front and finally pushed himself off the ground.

He wandered into the centre of the chamber and examined it for a second time. "What is this place?" he murmured aloud.

"This is the dojo," said a new but strangely familiar voice.

GP jumped and span about, falling back a step when he caught sight of the owner of the voice. A great tall rat, garbed in a maroon kimono patterned with symbolic black lotus flowers, looked steadily back at him with kind amber eyes. A green crystal cane was gripped in his paws and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

GP's heart pounded faster and he took another step back.

"Sensei! Sensei! See, I told you he was awake!" The orange banded turtle suddenly bounced alongside the giant rodent who raised a patient paw to silence the young teen's bubbling enthusiasm.

For a moment GP nipped his bottom lip and after several seconds of silence found his voice again. "Who, who are you?" he asked, his words wavering with uncertainty.

"My true name is Hamato Yoshi but here I am known as Master Splinter."

GP recoiled at the word 'Master' and involuntarily wrapped his arms about himself and shrank back. That word meant only one thing to him.

The rat looked concerned and averted his eyes for a moment as if in thought. They flicked back to him. "I hear that you have a different name?"

"GP," GP said in a tiny voice.

"GP," Splinter said in a gentle tone. "You might remember me by another name."

The boy canted his head slightly.

The rat took a steady breath. "Once upon a time, you used to call me, chichi."

The moment the word passed the mutant rat's lips GP felt his knees give way and a memory clear as day slapped across his mind. The purple scarf being tied about his neck, the friendly face and amber eyes that shone with untold pride and kindness. He pressed a hand to his mouth as a breathy whimper escaped. Before his knees struck the ground Splinter was there, catching his shoulders.

"Chichi," he uttered as he felt involuntary tears well at the backs of his eyes.

"Donatello," Splinter said quietly.

The name was the final trigger. That was him. He remembered now. "Chichi, father," he almost sobbed, the tears escaping down his olive cheeks. He reached out and clung to Splinter as the memory of how he was lost slid through his mind like an overwhelming deluge. "I-I waited for you, I waited for so long!" he wept as he pressed his face into the familiar folds of the soft kimono.

For a moment he felt Splinter hesitate but then a pair of strong arms wrapped firmly around him and pulled him in closer. "Oh my child, it is okay. You are home now, everything is going to be alright."

GP clung to his chichi tighter than ever. Finally, finally he had found his true father.

XXXX

There was no sense of time being lost in that fatherly embrace that he had longed for all of his life. When it felt right GP pulled back, tears still glistening on his cheeks as he peered up and scrubbed them away. Before he could say anything back the exuberant voice sounded again from the bouncy orange banded turtle.

"I think someone would like to speak to you, my son," Splinter said warmly to GP, gesturing to the small blue eyed turtle teen.

GP turned slowly and the turtle named Michelangelo bobbed excitedly in front of him. "Do you remember me? Do you? Tell me that you do!"

GP felt a smile pluck at his lips and then he nodded. "Teddy bear," he said quietly.

Michelangelo stopped bouncing for a moment and a thoughtful expression seized his features. Then he pointed to GP's goggles and beamed back, "big eyes!"

GP paused and glancing briefly at the ground then nodded. "That's right," he pulled his goggles down and Michelangelo squealed with laughter.

"Dude! It is you bro!"

GP pulled the goggles back on his head and was suddenly greeted by an unexpected hug as Michelangelo wrapped his arms about him. His own arms instinctively slipped about the smaller turtle's shoulders.

"Can I call you Donnie now?" he asked imploringly.

"Er-," GP didn't quite know what to say.

"GP!"

Music to his ears. GP looked up and saw April racing toward him. Michelangelo let go only to have the redhead wrap her own arms about him causing him to fall back a step. "Ow!" he yelped as the girl squeezed a little too tight.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"It's okay," he waved it off with a grin.

Behind April strode the final two turtles, Leonardo and Raphael.

"Good to see you up on your feet," Leonardo said with a smile. "We were all wondering when you going to wake up."

"Or if you were," Raphael interjected.

What a sunny guy he is, GP thought dryly.

Splinter briefly tapped his cane and all eyes fell upon him. "Donatello my son," he said with a growing smile. "Welcome home."

GP looked across at everyone, feeling a twinge of apprehension as they all stared back at him expectantly. He closed his eyes and took a breath. When he felt that he was ready, GP looked back at them and uttered, "thank you, thank you all for saving me," he glanced momentarily up at Splinter and then back down again. "Thank you, for, bringing me home."

Home. What wonderful word.

XXXX

 **Not quite the end but getting close! XD Don't go Anywhere dear readers...**


	15. The New Ninja

**Okay, this is a short one but I think it says all I need to say here :) Enjoy dear readers!**

 **XXXX**

Chapter 15 The New Ninja

Several weeks had passed and GP was still getting used to being part of a family. After being isolated for the best part of his life so far, GP felt more than a little bit awkward around everyone. There was still a lot that he didn't understand and a lot more that he had to learn which honestly the young teen had no problem with. He relished the thought of learning new things, no matter what they were. It was mainly math and sciences that Stockman had supplied him with.

Now GP knelt in the dojo before chichi and awaited his very first lesson in the art of ninjutsu. He had no idea what to expect as Splinter gazed down at him with the faintest trace of a smile plucking at his long features.

"Donatello my son, before we begin may I ask that you remove your scarf?"

Tentatively GP pulled the purple fabric from his brow. Splinter put out his paw and after a moment's hesitation passed it to his chichi. Splinter then flourished a pair of scissors from somewhere and made to cut into the material.

"Wait! What, what are you doing?"

"You will see my son," Splinter said calmly.

GP watched as he cut off a length and snipped a couple of holes along the purple strip.

"What, what is it?" GP asked, the answer already forming in his mind.

"Something I had wanted to make for you, a very long time ago Donatello."

Putting the scissors down, Splinter stretched out the fabric and knelt down. In one neat, swift action he tied it about GP's head and stood back up.

GP's finger traced across the surface and a smile slowly spread across his mouth. "The mask," he muttered as the old memory was stirred up in his mind.

"Quite right," Splinter smiled back.

Suddenly a gabble of voices was heard outside the dojo. The brothers must of found another mission. GP looked up at chichi as if asking permission. With a slight inclination of his head, Splinter gave the okay and the turtle boy scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door.

GP watched as Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo raced across the lair toward the turnstiles. Almost as if sensing his presence, two of the brothers looked back.

"Gotta run bro! The krangg are up to something! Have an awesome first lesson Donnie!"

Donnie. He was still getting used to the new nick name. He waved to Michelangelo who waved back like a mad thing. Leonardo just smiled as he ushered his brothers forward over the turnstiles and gave GP one last look back as they then all disappeared.

GP felt a hand on his shoulder and peered up at Splinter who had followed his gaze. "One day Donatello. One day you may be able to join them," he said softly. He then gestured back into the dojo. "Come my son, there is much to learn."

GP smiled. "Yes chichi," he answered and re-entered the dojo. He couldn't wait!

XXXX

 **Aaaand because this is so short I'm posting the following segment of the story immediately after this**! :D


	16. Epilogue: The Fate of Darwin

**Huh, I bet some of you thought the little guy was gone? Surprise! Enjoy my dear readers.**

 **XXXX**

Epilogue - The Fate of Darwin

Deep down in the maze of ventilation shafts of the Stocktronics building a plump white being stirred. Colourless whiskers twitched and bright ruby eyes fluttered open. Darwin raised his head and bobbed it around as if trying to figure out what had just happened.

Light. Sparks. Smoke. Pain! A squeak of remembered pain emitted from his small mouth and he instinctively scuttled forward. He nervously looked over his shoulder but couldn't detect anything untoward. Well, his pink paws had certainly tripped something. He canted his head. Curious.

Then a thought sprang to his mind. Father! He scampered forward and suddenly stopped. Wait! The sparks and pain. He couldn't go back that way. Darwin reared on his back legs and swivelled his ears around. Didn't sound as if Father was in their room. He dropped down to all fours and turned a complete circle. What was he supposed to do? Father had told him something. Be free? What was free? Get out the building? What was building?

Well, he couldn't stay here. Maybe he could find Father? Scurrying around Darwin started his quest and ran.

He turned countless corners, climbed up so many shafts but still he couldn't find Father. Darwin suddenly came to a vent. Vents were good! He scrabbled at the corners, gnawed with his teeth and gripped with his claws. PANG! CLANG! The vent clattered down before him and with no hesitation Darwin scurried into the room he had found. There was a yelp and a shriek. He glanced up and his heart beat faster. People! There were people in this room! They didn't seem too pleased to see him though.

"What the-?!"

"Rat!"

"How the hell did one of the lab rats get in here?"

"Do you think that X formula we've been giving them helped it escape?"

"I don't know Chris, but we've got to catch it. The boss will can us if he finds out we let one of the rats from the Enhanced Brain Function Project escape."

Then one of the people tried to grab him. They gripped his middle and he squeaked and wriggled in fright. They dropped him and Darwin sprinted across the room and startled one of the other lab assistants.

"Watch out!"

"Careful with that stuff Jeane!"

Something fell to the floor beside him and smashed splashing a glowing green ooze all over him. With a startled squeal Darwin darted under one of the cabinets.

"Damn it! Where did it go?"

"We gottah find it!"

As Darwin listened to the people rush about trying to locate him, he felt something strange, as if his limbs were lengthening. He suddenly felt the need to escape the room increase and he scuttled under the computer banks. He found another air vent and slipped his claws under the lip. He didn't know where the thought had come from but he pulled and jerked backwards. 'PANG!' the panel fell away and Darwin dived into the shaft and ran.

He was getting more and more frightened as the seconds ticked by. What was happening to him? He felt like he was growing, or the air shaft was shrinking. Either way it wasn't good.

Darwin fought his way through another grill and found himself tumbling into a restroom. There were currently no people in sight. He snuffled the airs and flicked his growing ears forward. He could feel a draft. Then he saw the open window above the stalls. He launched himself up the wall, feeling a lot more powerful than he had before and squeezed through the open window.

He fell to the ground with an audible and much louder squeak than he usually emitted. People. He could sense many people nearby. He didn't want to get grabbed again. He had to find somewhere to hide. A strangely familiar scent drifted up his twitching nose. His heart pounding faster, Darwin dived across the pavement causing horrified shrieks to arise from the throats of the people that saw him.

He spotted the storm drain where the smell that had ignited his senses came from. As the screams about him increased Darwin shifted the grill and slipped into the sewers below. His adrenalin was still pumping and still fearing for his life the mutated lab rat dashed through the sewer tunnels and followed the scent he knew so well. Why it was down here he had no idea but he wasn't about to question that now.

Hang on a minute when did he start thinking like this? For a moment Darwin stopped and reared up looking down at his body, he up turned his pink paws that now looked more like hands. He was so much bigger than he was before. That green goo that splashed him must have done something to him. He was scared again, much more than he was before. More than anything he wanted to find the owner of the scent, hear his soft voice in his ears and feel his gentle hands stroke his fur.

Tears welled up in Darwin's ruby eyes as the strangest feeling built up inside him. Something he couldn't explain and could not stop. A lump bloomed painfully in his throat and the albino rat mutant slumped against the sewer tunnel wall. His whiskered snout snuffled the airs instinctively and to his dismay found that the scent he had been following had faded dramatically. Whatever action his body wanted him to do, he let it. It was part of who he was now. A soft sob escaped his breast, and tears started to streak through his furry cheeks.

Darwin slumped into the cold sewer water as the fear and the sorrow brimmed within him. "Father," a voice he never knew he had uttered mournfully, "Where are you?"

XXXX

The End...?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me on this story, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride as much as I have! Thank you for all your comments, follows and favs you all have really made my day! And also, hurray! I managed to finish another story! XD**

 **P.S.**

 **TBC... ;)**


	17. News Update

Hey folks just a heads up for you followers of this story, I have started Part 2! 'My Name is Donatello'.

If you're curious, please go check it out my dear readers! :D :D


End file.
